Blood Magic
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Chase Morgan thought her life couldn't any crazier until she found out she was pregnant and didnt know if the father was a werewolf or vampire. The fourth installment in the Chase Morgan series. Eric/OC/Alcide love triangle. Mature content.
1. Dimensions

**Dimensions**

I found myself standing on a terrace, filled with people, overlooking a beautiful view of mountains. A cloudy orange and purple sky was the back drop for the mountains, casting an eerie orange and purple glow on the terrace. A large tree stood in the middle of the room, baring glowing fruit that resembled peaches. I stood frozen as my body struggled to catch up to the present. I swallowed hard a few times to fight the nausea bubbling in my stomach and thought bitterly, _pregnancy and teleporting does not mix well_. I observed the room, taking in the fact that every single pair of eyes was on me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, turning to Emilia with clenched teeth. I couldn't utter a word before I heard someone say my name in surprise.

"Chase?"

I pivoted, turning to find Sookie Stackhouse moving through the stunned people, gazing at me. She pushed her way through the crowd and took me into her arms, hugging me tightly. I tensed in surprise, but hugged her back. "Sookie, how the hell did you get here?" I asked pulling back to look at her. "How long have you been here?"

"I literally just got here. My fairy god mother brought me," she said with a big smile. She clearly didn't have the same problem with being taken against her will as I had. "Is this your fairy godmother?" she asked turning to Emilia.

"Yes, I am Emilia," she stuck out her hand to Sookie, who shook it gladly. "The pleasure is all mine. I will give you two a moment to catch up." Emilia smiled at me, like she hadn't just kidnapped me, bowed graciously and bounced off into the crowd of people, disappearing from my view.

I looked back to Sookie feeling uneasy once more. "Your fairy god mother brought you here against your will as well?" I asked her in a hushed whisper.

Sookie blanched. "No, I came willingly."

"You…you did?"

"Yes, Bill has been lying to me about everything. He manipulated me into falling in love with him and I never would have known if Eric hadn't told me," she trailed off. "I was so hurt and feeling alone and…Claudine came to me and she…she brought me here."

I looked around, watching the mixture of faeries in their elegant clothing and the other people, who I assumed were only half like Sookie and I, co-mingling. It truly was a beautiful place and the fae were all beautiful people. It could almost warm your heart to see so many people come together and look so happy, but something just didn't feel right. I felt the same way that I had when I first met Charlotte, the feeling that I was in danger. After all Charlotte was the fae queen and she had intended to kill me before I was even born. How could I trust anyone here? It only made the nausea in my stomach more intense.

"Something about this place… it just…" I stopped and shook my head. "I have to get back home."

Sookie didn't respond, I had lost her attention. I followed her gaze to find her staring at a man in a plaid shirt and overalls, biting into one of the glowing fruit. She didn't say a word to me as she walked off towards him slowly, leaving me frowning. I started to follow when I was stopped by Emilia stepping in front of me, holding a tray with more glowing fruit upon it. My stomach turned at the sight of it.

"Light fruit?" she offered holding the tray out to me.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. I could see many of the half humans biting into them hungrily, even going so far as to snatch them out of the hands of others. I frowned. "I'm not hungry," I replied, forcing a weak smile onto my face. "I really should be getting back-."

"Chase, how many times do I have to tell you that you are home," Emilia answered exasperatedly. She offered the tray once more. "Please. Try some of the light fruit. I am sure you are hungry as you are with child. It will help with the nausea."

I shook my head again. "I really don't want any," I answered trying to hold back the bite in my voice. "What I would really like is to be brought back to my home."

Emilia's frown deepened. "Chase-."

"You don't understand what you have done," I cut in. "I was about to do something important. I didn't ask you or give you permission to bring me here. You have to take me back."

"She can't."

I froze at the sound of a voice that demanded respect and dictated authority. Silence fell on the room immediately and I turned slowly, finding a tall woman walking towards me, wearing a dress just as fine as Emilia's. Her hair was fiery red, pinned up with loose tendrils all over her head. She didn't look entirely pleased to see me, there was a hint of distaste in her expression. Something like disapproval. I felt a surge of energy within, my veins beginning to throb with power. I unexpectedly felt threatened and uncomfortable. Emilia bowed her head at this woman's presence and while I felt inclined, I didn't follow suit.

"And you are?" I asked.

"You can call me Mab," she answered. "I am your aunt."

My face fell. "Aunt? You were...Charlotte's sister?"

"We have been searching for you for a long time," she added taking another step towards me. She hadn't answered the question.

"I've been told. That does not constitute taking a person against their will," I retorted with a frown.

"You were brought here for your own safety. Emilia tells me you are with child, even more reason for you to remain in the fae realm," she stopped in front of me, looking down her nose at me. "A vampire breached our realm. We are in grave danger. We have sowed seeds with humans and other beings for long enough, it is time to harvest."

I realized with a frown that she meant that I was to stay here permanently. She had ordered all these people to be brought here. "You can't keep me here against my will," I said through clenched teeth.

"You are fae royalty. Your protection is vital as well as that of your child," she answered crossing her arms. "And while I currently rule, one day it will be left to you to be Queen." She didn't sound like she really wanted anyone else to be queen.

"What if I don't want to be queen?" I countered.

"You must," she answered absently gazing down at her manicure.

"I have a life."

"It is irrelevant now."

"I never asked for any of this."

"You were born into it."

"I can protect myself!" I nearly shouted, my fists clenching tightly, sparking pain in my palms. The energy was really throbbing now, matching the beat of my heart.

Mab huffed and laughed at me. "Emilia says every time you turn around you are almost dying. If you can't even protect yourself how will you protect the child you carry?"

I felt my face fall, feeling stung by her words. "I _can_ protect myself and my baby." I had a hard time believing myself. I honestly had no idea what I was doing and I hadn't been around a baby since I had seen a distant cousin at a family reunion years ago. I didn't honestly think I was qualified to care for a child, let alone a half werewolf or half vampire child, but I wasn't going to let _Mab_ know that.

"Have you had tried some of the lumiere fruit?" Mab offered, changing the subject quite casually. She held out her hand and on cue Emilia placed one in her palm.

"No, thank you, I don't want any of your glowing fruit. I really would like to just go home," I answered calmly. I didn't feel calm, the pulse of the power inside of me increased with each word. I felt my fists clench.

"It's really quite good, you should try some," Mab replied with a forced smile.

"I said _no thank you_."

Mab snapped her fingers and two male faeries came forward taking me by the arms. The power surged at their touch, but I held back, not wanting to harm anyone. I clenched my teeth and glared up at Mab.

"You will eat the light fruit and you will remain in your home realm where you belong," Mab commanded. "Perhaps one day when you are more docile and have learned your place, you may rule your people."

She came towards me with the fruit and something told me that if I ate the fruit I would never be able to return home. It must have been an anchor here, eating it somehow tethered you to this world. The thought alone made fear creep up my spine and my thoughts went to the child inside of me that I needed to protect. I couldn't raise my child here, in this realm, away from my family, friends, and its father. I _wasn't_ going to stay here. I took a deep breath, letting go of the hold that I kept so tightly on my power, unleashing whatever it had in mind upon them. The power filled me first, invading every cell inside of me, sparking electricity, making me feel once more like I was the most powerful being in the world. I let it, I didn't fight it, I embraced it and it burst out of me like a strong gust of wind, blinding me with white light.

I opened my eyes to find chaos. The beautiful terrace was now gone and I found myself standing in a desert wasteland. The tree still stood where it had before on the illusion of the terrace, but it was dead, the fruit hanging from it rotten. I turned wide eyes on Mab, shocked to find that she too had changed, her beautiful dress was now tattered rags, her gorgeous face misshapen, her ears long and pointed, her fiery red hair a knotted mess. And all the other fae had changed as well. The other half fae stood frozen, staring, fear on their faces as they realized we all had been in an illusion. All the beauty of the fae realm had been a lie. Mab had been trying to condemn us all to life in a wasteland.

Mab cowered from me, trying to shield her ugliness. The two fae holding me released me, rushing to her side. I turned to run, having no idea where to go and felt hands on me again.

"It's me! It's me!" Sookie screeched as I turned to her, holding out her hands before I hurt her. "Come on, run!"

She took off, running for a hill with the man in plaid following after her. I moved to follow when I heard Mab's distorted voice. "Do not let the girl escape!"

I looked back finding one of the fae men with his eyes on me. He ran towards me, his palm glowing before he pulled his arm back, flinging the light at me. I heard myself scream, my arms going up to shield my face when I felt the power surge in me. A wave of nausea struck me once again and I felt a yank behind my navel like I was being pulled out of time.

* * *

I felt like I was floating for a long moment, darkness surrounding me until my back hit what felt like grass, and pain shot up my spine. I laid there stunned for a moment, panting and shaking before opening my eyes to find clear skies above me. I had just teleported myself somehow, and god knows where I had ended up. I rolled over slowly, my back aching in protest and found myself on my front lawn...

or at least it _seemed_ like my front lawn.

Little porcelain lawn gnomes were scattered decoratively around the lawn, an addition that I had never added. What was once brown and faded grass, was now lush and deep green grass. Rose bushes had been planted along the front of the house and they were blooming beautifully. I sat up slowly and felt my eyes go wide at the sight of my house. Someone had been working hard. The porch was fixed and no longer a disaster. The house was painted a different color and the two cars I didn't recognize were sitting in my driveway. My car was nowhere to be seen.

 _What the hell is going on?_

I rose to my feet just as the front door opened and a man stepped out, wiping his hands on a dish towel that he slung over his shoulder. I saw a woman standing in the house behind him, a baby on her hip, a phone to her ear, looking worried. "Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked me stopping just short of the first porch step.

I pushed stray hair out of my face and nodded. "Yeah I…why are you in my house?" I asked looking at him in bewilderment.

He blinked at me, scowling. "It's a little early in the day to be drinking ma'am. I think you got yourself mixed up. This is not your house."

I huffed, feeling thoroughly confused, and a little irritated, now. "What are you talking about? I live here." I said walking towards the porch.

"Whoa, ma'am," he said putting his hands up, making me halt in my approach. "I bought this house 6 months ago."

My face fell again. "Excuse me? That's not possible. I've been living here for over a year."

The man's expression changed from irritation to genuine worry, he glanced over his shoulder into the house at the women I assumed was his wife. "Lady," he started slowly as if I were mentally disabled. "Are you alright? Is there someone I can call for you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am fine! Just explain to me how the hell you're in my house!" I retorted angrily.

His face fell as he stared me down and after a moment his eyes went wide as if he was really seeing me for the first time, recognition washed over his face. "It's you," he said. "The girl. The girl that's been missing."

"What?"

"Nancy, call the police! It's that girl!" he shouted over his shoulder into the house. He looked back at me before descending the porch steps. "Please, come in, I'm sorry we are new in town and I didn't recognize you at first. My wife will call the police and get them down here. Everyone thinks you're dead."

I had never been more confused in my life; all I could do was stare at the man as my brain tried to process just what the hell he was talking about. Had I somehow traveled to an alternate dimension, somewhere where I had been missing? The sound of sirens snapped me out of my confusion and I turned to see a patrol car pulling up, blue and red lights flashing. I felt sort of relieved I knew Sheriff Andy could explain to me what was happening and it would be nice to see a familiar face. The car door opened and someone stepped out, but it wasn't Sheriff Andy. My jaw dropped when Jason Stackhouse shut the car door and moved around to the front of the vehicle. He was wearing a police uniform; his hair was cut and he had a goatee.

I was definitely in some alternate dimension.

"I was in the area and got a call about a disturba-."

Jason stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and his face falling once he realized just who the disturbance once. Me. "Chase?" he said in disbelief. "Oh, my god," he moved quickly, running forward and pulling me into a hug. "Jesus Christ, we thought you were dead! When you and Sookie went missing I surely thought that Bill or that tall crazy one had killed you guys. My god, we've been looking all over for you!"

"What?" I breathed into his shoulder. He was squeezing me way too tightly.

Jason pulled back to look me in the eye. "Do you know where Sookie is? Was she with you? Is she back too?"

I felt like I couldn't comprehend a word he had said. I stared up at him, blinking, waiting for it all to make sense. "Jason, what the hell is going on? This man is living in my house? He says I'm missing? And what do you mean Sookie is-."

I stopped talking, the word trailing off as my face fell. My brain was putting the pieces together slowly, time in the fae realm must have moved differently. It was the only explanation. I had only been there twenty minutes, if that, and somehow 6 months had passed since I was taken. I looked at Jason with wide eyes.

"How long exactly have I been gone, Jason?"

"You've been gone twelve and a half months, Chase," he answered. "Sookie too."

 _Twelve and a half months?!_

My chest tightened and my lungs seized. I was short of breath and extremely nauseous suddenly. "I need to sit down," I said. I was going to puke. "Right now."

"Alright," Jason said taking me by the arm and leading me to his car. He opened the passenger side door and helped me to sit. "Take it easy now."

My heart was pounding. The vice on my chest hadn't loosened. I felt seconds away from a panic attack. "I... I've been gone a year," I whispered staring down at the ground. "Everyone thinks I'm dead...My parents...My brother...Alcide...and... Eric."

The moment his name passed my lips something stirred inside of me. I felt a surge of energy that made my skin tingle, the power swept through me and an odd sensation washed over me. My eyes drifted close and I could see Eric clearly in my mind. He was lying in the darkness of his room, one arm stretched over his head, the other resting on his chest. His eyes snapped open the minute he felt my presence, wide and surprised. I felt as if I was floating right above him, staring down at him. He looked up at me, stunned and surprise. A hint of a smile touched his lips.

" _Chase,_ " he whispered my name into the dark and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Chase?!"

I jumped at the sound of Jason yelling my name and whatever connection I had made to Eric was severed. Jason was kneeling in front of me now, his hand on my thigh, looking terribly worried. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and shake the feeling of Eric off me.

"Chase, are you alright? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" he asked me. He reached up and touched my cheek. "You're awfully pale."

The last place that I wanted to go was a hospital. They would ask too many questions, questions I didn't want to answer. I knew I was in perfect health physically, I was just attempting to recover from the knowledge that I been gone for over a year when it had only felt like twenty minutes. My life wasn't the same anymore. Some family was living in my home, I knew the apartment that I had been planning to rent in Jackson was long gone, and so were all my belongings.

 _Alcide._

His name crossed my mind and a flash of his smiling face filled my head. It had been a year and two weeks in his mind since he saw me. Plenty of time for him to move on and forget about me. If he had any sense he would have given up on me months ago. My life was in shambles.

"Chase?" Jason called again.

"I'm fine, Jason," I assured him waving him away. "Im fine I just…" I shook my head again trailing off. "Where I was…it just seemed like I was gone twenty minutes."

Jason arched one eyebrow. "Where you were? Where the hell did you go?"

"I can't really explain it, honestly. You wouldn't understand," I sighed.

"Well is there someone I can call for you?" he asked. "Your mom and dad maybe? I'm sure they'll be so happy to know you're alive."

"I just need a minute."

Jason's reply was cut off by the radio attached to his shirt, the dispatcher was talking in police code so I had no idea what was going on, but Jason's face changed. "Chase, was Sookie with you? Did she come back with you?" he asked urgently.

I nodded. "She didn't leave with me, but we were in the same place…but we got separated when I left."

"Buckle up, you're coming with me."

* * *

I assumed the call had something to do with Sookie so I wasn't surprised when we pulled up to her house. I was surprised by the fact that the home now looked brand new, the last time I had seen the home it was a disaster from the maenad's hand. It was quite an improvement to the previous state and I briefly wondered if Sookie's home had been sold as well. Jason had been silent on the car ride, which I was very thankful for as I was in no mood to talk. He drove with silent determination, a scowl on his face and his brow furrowed. When he finally parked in the driveway, he was out of the car and up the porch steps before I could even unbuckle my seat belt. By the time I had made it into the house Jason and Sookie were midconversation.

"Chase!" Sookie called when she saw me standing in the open doorway. She looked relieved to see me. "Thank goodness you're alright. I had no idea what happened to you. I thought that you got left there."

"I'm fine," I assured. "but how did you get out of there?"

Sookie shrugged. "I have no clue. We were running and then out of nowhere we were surrounded by this white light and then we were back here," she paused looking at me carefully. "Did... did you do that?"

I hesitated. Had I? "I'm not sure... I don't know what I can do with these powers honestly." I thought that back over her words and frowned when I remember she had said we. "Wait? We?"

"Yes, me and-," she stopped talking quickly making me stare at her curiously. She looked back at Jason who was standing in the foyer with us looking mighty confused.

"Chase, can you give me and Jason a moment? He and I have something to talk about that's a little..." she paused. " _Delicate_."

"Oh, yes of course," I said shaking my head and turning for the door. "I'll just go...outside and take a little walk." I almost laughed. _Yeah, I'm just gonna go for a stroll while my life is in shambles._

"Okay, well come back, I want to talk to you."

Was she joking? "I will, Sookie. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

She frowned at me like she didn't understand, but I was already out the door, shutting it closed behind me. I stepped off the porch, noticing the sky darkening above me. I considered calling my parents and brother, knowing they would have been a wreck the whole year that I was gone, but then remembered my cellphone would longer have service. And while I wanted to relieve their worry and let them know I was okay, I wasn't prepared for the questioning that would follow. How would I explain that I had only been gone twenty minutes-if that-in my mind, but somehow a whole year and two weeks had passed? My chest tightened at the thought, I couldn't call them until I had my life somewhat back together. I needed a place to live, I needed a job, and I needed to prepare myself for a baby and tell the potential fathers about said baby. My chest tightened more and I began walking faster, trying to outrun the imminent panic attack I could feel creeping up on me. It felt to surreal. I was waiting to wake up and find out that this was all some weird and random pregnancy induced dream. I didn't even know how to begin to put my life back together after this. My home was gone. My things were most likely gone and the man that I was just beginning to fall for was most likely gone as well. I didn't know how I was going to explain my disappearance to my parents or where I was going to live. And I was going to bring a baby into all of this. I had thought my life was a mess before but it truly was now.

The soreness in my legs is what snapped me out of my thoughts and I stopped to find myself in the cemetery not far from Sookie's house. I felt short of breath and the tightness in my chest still hadn't gone way. I saw a bench nearby and headed for it, taking a seat and trying to calm myself. Working myself into a panic wasn't going to do me any good. _Deep breaths Chase,_ I told myself, leaning back and looking up at the sky. The sun had just set, only the lamps in the cemetery offered any lighting now. I felt an odd change in the air that made the small hairs on the back of my neck stand and sent goosebumps down my bare arms. I sat up straight and the power within me sparked and crackled along my skin, something was coming but I didn't know what.

Eric Northman landed right in front of me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I jumped to my feet in surprise, nearly bumping into him. He stared at me with big blue eyes, full of wonder, a hint of relief on his face. I knew he had felt be me earlier when I came back into this realm and thinking of him reignited our bond somehow. I had felt him as well. I had felt like I was right there in the room with him. I'm almost sure he had seen me, but it didn't mean that believed I was real. He reached towards me with one hand and his fingers grazed my cheek. He let out a small sigh, one that I almost hadn't heard, his palm fully grasping the side of my face.

"I knew you weren't dead," he said taking a step towards me nearly closing the space between us. "Everyone else, even your adopted mother, father, and brother, the people you call friends," he paused for a moment. "Even the wolf you thought cared for you," I felt my stomach drop at the mention of Alcide. "They all gave up on you, but not me."

His words washed over me like cold water. I knew everything he had said was true and I blamed no one for giving up on me. I had been gone for more than a year, anyone with common sense would have assumed me dead. Anyone, but him apparently. And while I blamed no one for assuming I was dead, it didn't make me feel any less lonely in that moment as I took in his words. In that moment, I had no place to go, no things that I owned, and everyone thought I was dead. But while I knew it had been a year for him, a year of him worrying or doing whatever it was that Eric Northman did when someone he cared about went missing; I still remembered everything he had done to hurt me. I had been done with him and ready to start my life with someone else and to me that had only happened yesterday.

"Where did you go?"

"What?" I was having trouble thinking straight.

"Where have you been for the past year, Chase?" He spoke slower this time, but the demand was still there.

I shook my head, finally taking my gaze away from those stunning blue eyes. "I… it's a long story that I can't really explain right now," I said. I didn't really want to explain it. I pulled out of his embrace and took three steps away from him. I needed space. I needed to get my head clear. It was all too much.

His expression showed that he did not like my answer, but he changed the subject. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He questioned further.

"What?"

"The night before you disappeared you called Fangtasia and said we needed to talk. Talk about what?" He elaborated.

 _Oh. That._ My hand unconsciously moved to my stomach, almost protectively. I had almost forgotten the life growing inside of me. The child that could possibly share DNA with the vampire standing before me. I didn't know if I was ready to tell him like I had been a year ago, in his time. That would open a whole new can of worms that I was not prepared to deal with, considering the giant can of worms that was already open before me. I looked up into his eyes again, finding him staring at me impatiently.

"Nothing," I lied.

Eric arched one eyebrow in disbelief. "A year and two weeks ago, the night you disappeared, you called me and said we needed to talk and now it's nothing?" he reiterated. It was clear that he didn't believe me.

It didn't matter though because I wasn't ready to tell him. Not right now. Not when I already had way too much to deal with. I couldn't deal with this tonight as well. "Look Eric I know that to you I have been gone a year and half a month, but to me I just saw you a few hours ago. It was just a few hours ago, that you handed me over to Russell Edgington on a silver platter and locked me in a dungeon and then changed your mind and kept him alive so it all meant nothing!" I shouted. "Not to mention the only reason I got out of that dungeon was because Yvetta helped me and while doing so she just so happened to mentioned that she had been screwing you for about three months so it's all a little fresh to me!"

I was panting now, almost run out of breath from my rant and nearly shaking. I had almost forgotten about Yvetta and what she had told me when she helped me escape the basement of Fangtasia. I hadn't brought it up before, but amid all that chaos it had slipped my mind, but now that I was running over everything that had happened it came back again blaringly to the forefront of my brain. I felt once again as if I had been slapped. And judging from Eric's stunned silence I assumed that what Yvetta had told me was true. I shook my head in disgust, feeling as if I would be sick.

"Nothing has changed for me, Eric. I know you've had a year, but I've only had a few hours," I said refusing to look at him. "So, I can't do this right now. And honestly I am not sure I ever want to do it again."

I turned then and started my brisk pace once again in the direction of Sookie's house, my stomach dropping at the thought that I have no home to go to. It didn't stop me from walking though because I wanted to be as far away from Eric as possible.

"Chase," Eric called from behind me.

I stopped. I didn't know why, but I did. I refused to turn. "What?"

"I'm glad you are back and safe. And just remember I didn't give up on you…and I won't."

His voice sounded sincere.

I didn't care.

I continued back to Sookie's, back to the only place I knew was safe now. It was a short walk since my brisk pace had turned into a jog. I reached Sookie's just in time to see Bill Compton ushering Sheriff Andy back to his car, with Sookie and Jason standing on the porch, Sookie looked shaken. The air around the situation was tense. I slowed down as I approached the driveway, trying to catch my breath and made the mistake of making eye contact with Andy.

"Let me guess, you were off on vampire business too?" Andy spat in my direction, his voice laced with irritation.

"What?"

"Yes, she was, she and Sookie made a very good team. I will explain everything after you issue your statement Sheriff," Bill said passing me a glance that said ' _play along'_.

I tried to wipe the look of confusion from my face, but I know I didn't do a very good job. A very disgruntled Andy climbed into his squad car and drove off with a screech of tires. Bill sighed and turned to me, nodding politely. He made sure to keep his distance and looked a lot like he was restraining himself.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Chase," he said before rushing off in vampire speed before I could respond.

I approached the porch, feeling like I had missed something big. Jason cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. "Y'all want some tea?" he asked.

Sookie and I stared at him blankly. I didn't know what I wanted honestly. "Cocoa would be better," Sookie said finally.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Cocoa it is. I will meet y'all inside."

Sookie shook off whatever she was feeling and approached me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I mean a whole year of our lives."

Sookie sighed. "Jason told me that Cassandra's parents sold your house. I'm sorry."

I huffed. "It's alright."

It wasn't alright, but what more could I say.

"Chase, you know you can move in with me until you get on your feet," she offered opening the front door and ushering me inside. "It'd be nice to have you and I have plenty of room."

At this point I had no other offers, how could I refuse? "Thanks, Sookie. I think I have no choice but to take you up on that offer. I mean…all my things…my house…my…life is gone," I breathed feeling my eyes water. "Everything that was starting for me…my relationship with Alcide," I broke off shaking my head.

Sookie shut the front door behind me and motioned to the living room. "Do you want to call, Alcide? The phone is working, you can call whoever you want."

I hesitated. I did want to call Alcide, I wanted to call him and find out that he had been waiting on me, that he hadn't given up on me like Eric said. I wanted to hear that everything was going to be the way it was before; that we could start our lives and we could be happy…even though I was potentially pregnant with another man's child. But I was terrified that I would call him to find out just the opposite, that he hadn't waited, that he had moved on with his life and forgotten all about me.

"I don't even know if he has the same number, Sook. I can't call him and just expect everything to be the same."

Sookie frowned. "Well what about your parents and brother. Do you want to call them? Tell them you're okay…maybe tell them the good news," she added pointing to my stomach.

"Oh yeah, hey mom I'm sorry I just disappeared without a trace, I went to another dimension, but I'm okay. Oh and by the way I'm pregnant and werewolf or vampire could be the father!" I laughed. It was all I could do to keep from crying. Sookie's frown deepened and I felt like a jackass. I know she was just trying to make me feel better and I was undermining it all. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I'm…grumpy and pregnant, and it's been a long day and I think I really just want to take a shower and get some sleep."

"It's okay, chase, don't apologize. I know this is a lot for you."

Sookie showed me to the shower and what would be my room. She let me borrow a change of clothes that would be a little small on me, but they would do until I could get some clothes of my own. I took the longest shower I could, standing under nearly scalding water until the ice water went cold. I heard Sookie and Jason talking in the living room downstairs as I walked back to my room and considered joining them, but I had had enough of this day. I changed into the pajamas Sookie left on the bed for me and crawled between the sheets covering my face with the pillow, hoping that when I woke up again this would all be a dream.


	2. The List

**The List**

I awoke to a sunny room, feeling a bit disoriented as I looked around and did not recognize my surroundings. I sat up on my elbows slowly, remembering that I was in Sookie's guest bedroom. My stomach churned with nausea, making me feel dizzy and light headed even as I laid back down. I considered going back to bed, knowing that if I got up I would most likely empty the contents of my stomach into the nearest toilet, if I made it there. But I knew that I couldn't just stay in bed all day. I had to get up and face the world eventually, even if that meant vomiting.

I tried to get up slowly, hoping that slow movement would ease my nausea; but before I knew it I was on my feet, running for the bathroom, my hand covering my mouth to keep from spewing chunks all over Sookie's hallway. I made it to the bathroom before my stomach contents escaped my mouth and spent a good five minutes vomiting. I was relieved when the heaving stopped and the intensity of the nausea eased up. I went from kneeling to sitting and leaned against the wall, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and sighed. Pregnancy sucked.

Once I was sure I was done puking I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and changed into the clothes Sookie let me borrow which were tight and uncomfortable, but would do for the time being. I ventured downstairs and was immediately assaulted by the smell of bacon. And while I normally loved bacon and its heavenly smell, now it was just making me want to vomit even more. I trudged into the kitchen and found Sookie forking bacon onto a plate.

"Morning sleepy head!" she said chipperly. I frowned. I was not in a chipper mood. She looked up at me with a smile that immediately turned to a concerned frown. "Gosh, Chase, you look terrible," she said turning off the stove.

I huffed. "Good morning to you too, Sookie."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just mean that you look so tired and pale."

I slid into a chair at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands. "Probably because I just threw up and I didn't sleep very well. I thought pregnancy was supposed to make you glow or something? Seems like the exact opposite is happening to me."

Sookie chuckled. I wasn't joking. She brought the plate of bacon to the table, setting it next to a plate of eggs and biscuits. She went to the cabinets and retrieved two plates and two forks, setting one plate and a fork in front of me. I smiled appreciatively at her, but honestly the last thing I wanted to do at that moment was eat.

"Well I had a rough night too," she said sitting across from me. "And I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry because I had zero control over it and it doesn't mean anything on my part."

I hesitated, wondering if I wanted to hear more unwelcome news. I started spooning eggs onto my plate, only a small portion and one biscuit, completely avoiding the bacon. "Go ahead and tell me," I urged glancing at her.

She loaded her plate with food. "I had an unwanted guest last night."

"Bill?"

She paused. "No. Eric."

I frowned. "And?"

"He bought my house," she continued.

My frown deepened. My brow furrowed in confusion. "How? When was your house for sale?"

Sookie sighed. "When Jason assumed I was dead after I disappeared for 6 months in this time. He put it up for sale and of course Eric Northman thought he could buy it."

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head inside of me. "And Im assuming Eric buying your house is completely innocent and he has no ulterior motives," I replied sarcastically.

"I didn't ask him why he bought it. I didn't care. I just want my damn house back…" she trailed off slowly. "He asked me about you," she added as though she hadn't wanted to say anything.

"And?" I prompted.

"He wanted to know if I knew something about you. Something that you had wanted to tell him before you disappeared?"

I dropped my fork and leaned back into my chair with crossed arms. "You didn't tell him I was pregnant, did you?"

"God, no, Chase, I would never," she answered, her tone full of offense. "I told him I didn't know anything and that if I did I wouldn't tell him anyway. We're best friends and that information is confidential."

"Well good," I said feeling silly for thinking otherwise. I felt a hint of redness touch my cheeks. "Sorry."

"I'm guessing that is what you were going to tell him though?" she asked.

I nodded before taking a bite of eggs. I chewed slowly, allowing my body time to adjust to the intake of food rather than the output. They tasted good and I swallowed after I was sure that I wasn't going to vomit again.

"I was going to tell him before I…we… disappeared, but now I just don't even want to deal with that mess," I said shaking my head.

"Eric coming to tell me he bought my house isn't even the craziest story about last night I have for you," Sookie continued between bites of biscuits. "I went to see Bill…to ask him if he could talk some sense into Eric about giving me back my house and he is now the King of Louisiana."

My fork froze in front of my mouth. "King of Louisiana? Like Russell was the vampire King of Mississippi?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, his house is completely remodeled and he has all these guards and he even had…company."

I frowned at her. "Company? Like…female company?"

Sookie's teeth clenched before nodding again. "Yes, some girl with a fresh vampire bite on her neck. And she was putting her clothes back on when I walked into the room."

"Wow Sookie…that must have been hard for you to see…"

"It was but I needed to see it. Bill is…the love of my life, but he's also a liar and I'm not sure he even loves me for who I am. I need to move on so…this is good." It seemed like she was talking to herself more than me, as though she were trying to convince herself that she meant what she was saying. She looked at me suddenly. "Anyway, what about you? What are your plans?"

"I have to find a place to live first, get a job, tell my parents I'm alive," I answered with a sigh. "I'm going to bring a baby into this world and I literally own nothing."

"Chase, I already told you that you are more the welcome to stay here. You and your baby. For as long as you need. So, that's no longer on the list," she said decisively. "And as far as a job goes, I'm going to go down to Merlots and ask Sam for my job back. And you should come."

I huffed at her confidence. "Maybe Sam will give you your job back, Sookie, but he hasn't known me as long and I have been real flaky."

Sookie waved me off, clearing her now empty plate from the table and putting it in the sink. "He will. He can't turn down a pregnant woman."

"Sookie," I cut in, making her stop and look at me. "I'm not sure I want to tell anyone just yet, especially if I haven't even told the father."

Sookie hesitated. "Well we won't tell him then, but either way we're getting your job back," she said determined. "I'm gonna take a shower. Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, I am good. Thank you for breakfast. I am going to…." I trailed off and looked up at her with a shrug, trying to hide the fact that I was completely overwhelmed.

Sookie's face softened and she moved past me opening a drawer near the door and pulling out a notepad and pen. She set it down in front of me beside my plate. "Tackle one thing at a time, Chase. Make a list of things you want to get done and then cross one thing off at a time. That's what my gran would do when she felt overwhelmed. You can't get your life back on track all in one day, especially since we have been gone so long in this time."

"Thanks, Sookie, that's actually good advice."

"I know," she answered with a smile walking out of the kitchen.

I waited till I heard her bedroom door close before rising from my chair and scraping the remaining food on my plate into the garbage. At the thought of everything that I needed to do I suddenly was no longer hungry and my nausea had returned. I put my plate in the sink and sat back down in my chair, picking up the pen and notepad before me. I sat there staring at it for a long moment. I honestly had no idea where to start. I put pen to paper and forced myself to write something.

 _Let my parents know I am alive_.

 _Find a job._

 _Find my own place to live._

 _Tell Alcide and Eric I am pregnant._

 _Figure out how to be a mom._

I laughed to myself at the last task on my list. It was something that I was going to have to figure out before my child was born. I circled back to the beginning of the list and stood to retrieve Sookie's house phone. I hoped that it was still working as I had a few calls to make. I considered calling my parent's first, but Alcide's smiling face flashed in my mind and I hesitated. I wanted to call him. I hoped that I would find out that nothing had changed for him. That he was still living in that small apartment in Jackson working for his dad's construction company and that he had been waiting for me this whole time, still believing that I was alive somewhere. I wanted to hear his comforting voice and here his relief at my being alive. To have him come running to Bon Temps so that we could start our lives together like we had planned. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as I dialed his number and placed the receiver to my ear, only to be greeted by the sound of an automated message.

 _The number you have dialed is no longer in service._

My stomach sunk and so did my heart. Apparently at least one thing had changed for him and that was his phone number. I hung up the phone and set it down on the table, disappointed at the outcome. I took a moment to compose myself and dialed another number I knew would never change. I placed the receiver to my ear and listened to the sound of the ringing until someone picked up.

"Morgan residence."

It was my dad, but it wasn't the normal chipper sounding dad that I knew. He sounded like the stressed and tired dad that I had experienced only a few times in my whole life. I felt guilt sit in my gut as I realized this was probably because he thought his daughter was dead. I could only imagine what they had gone through when they heard the news that I was missing and to spend an entire year wondering if I was dead or alive. I hesitated in my response, wondering if they would be better off thinking that I was dead, when my dad spoke again.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" I blurted.

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line and then my dad spoke again, his voice full of hope and surprise. "Chase?"

"Yes, it's…it's me," I answered feeling a smile touch my lips.

"Chase! Oh, my god I can't believe this. We've waited so long for you to call honey, I knew you were alive. I just knew! Mary! Mary! Come quick! It's chase! She's on the phone, she's alright!" I heard him yell. "Where are you, Chase? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad I'm fine. I'm sorry that I…" I trailed off. I was sorry, but I didn't know how to explain just where the hell I was or what was going on. "I wish that I could explain what happened, but-."

I heard a scuffle on the other end, muffled voices, and then my mother's voice. She sounded distant, like they had put me on speaker phone. "Chase? Chase, honey, is that you?" she said, her voice hopeful as well.

"Yes, mom, it's me," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

She sighed heavily in what I assumed was relief. "Chase, honey, we have been hoping and praying that you were alright. I've waited so long to hear your voice again." Her voice cracked as she said the last words and I knew that she had started to cry. "Where have you been, Chase? We have been so worried. We thought…We thought-."

"Are you alright, Chase?" My father cut in. I knew he wouldn't care where I was, only that I was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell them that I was pregnant. Not like this. "I want to explain to you what happened, but…it's complicated…You know that I wouldn't just go away without letting you guys know that I am alright. I'm sorry that you've spent this entire year thinking I was dead..."

"Oh, honey, we never for a second thought you were dead," my father interrupted. "We knew something must have happened, but it's alright now and you're okay and that's all that matters."

"Where are you now? Are you safe?" My mother asked.

"Yes, I am staying with my friend Sookie until I can find a place of my own…Im sure you know the Wright's sold the house."

I heard someone sigh and didn't know if it was my mother or father. "Yes," my father said. "We tried to hold them off, but...there was too much tragedy in that house for them and with you gone they saw no reason to keep it."

"It's okay, mom," I assured. "They had every right to sell the house."

There was a brief pause on their end, a hesitation. I knew the question was coming before it was even spoken by my mother. "Where have you been, Chase?" she repeated. "It is so unlike you for you to do anything like this. Did someone take you? Were you-."

"Mom," I said loudly over her voice, making her stop. "I know that you have questions and you definitely deserve an answer, but…I just can't tell you the truth right now. It's just really complicated…and confusing. And you're right. I would never leave without contacting you guys, but I really had no choice and in time… I would love to tell you what happened, but for now I just can't."

There was another pause followed by a sigh. I heard my mother begin to speak, but my father cut her off. "You can tell us when you're ready honey. Until then I am just glad you are alright."

I was thankful that he had cut my mom off, only because I knew she would only ask me more questions. She wouldn't be satisfied with my lack of answer, but luckily my easy going adopted father was. "Thanks, dad," I replied.

"We'll be on the first flight out there to pick you up honey," my mom said, her voice tight.

I frowned at the phone. "Pick me up?"

"Well honey you have no place to live, no job I imagine, naturally I assume you would be coming home?" my mother reasoned.

"Mom, I can't leave Bon Temps…I have a life here…" _I'm also pregnant and my kid's potential fathers don't live in Texas._ "I know it's been kind of messed up because I disappeared for a year, but I don't want to move back home."

"Chase, you have no home there. It would just make sense for you to move here," my mom said, her voice sounding full of frustration.

"Mom, Dad, I love you guys and I know you mean well, but I just can't move back to Austin," I said firmly. "Trust me when I say I will figure this out."

I heard another sigh and knew it came from my mother. I heard my father talking to her in a hushed tone, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Knowing him he was trying to convince my mother that I was a big girl and that I didn't need to move back home, even though my life was in shambles. She wouldn't agree. She never did. If it was up to her I would have never left home in the first place.

"Chase, darling, we'd love to see you either way. At least allow us to bring you your things and see you in person," my dad said.

"You have my things?"

"Yes, when the Wrights said they were selling the house, they had movers pack up all your things and send them to us. We put them in storage for when you…came back," my dad answered. "We can bring them to Bon Temps for you."

I hesitated, unsure if I really wanted them to come here, knowing that it would just be an opportunity for my mom to pressure me to come back home. But I also knew that seeing me in person would be important to them and I could at least give them that after being gone for so long.

"I am staying with a friend so I won't be able to offer you a place to stay," I said, hoping that might deter them from wanting to come. It didn't of course.

"We will get a hotel room. Your mother is checking flights as we speak. We can be there in two days."

I moved the phone away from my mouth so that I could sigh without them hearing. "Okay, dad," I said putting the phone back to my ear.

"Chase, one more thing," my dad said cautiously. "When you disappeared and we were trying to make arrangements for all your things and monitor your accounts for activity to see about where you were I noticed you had quite a bit of money in your account. More than nineteen thousand dollars."

I felt my cheeks redden. I had made that money when I "worked" for Eric in Dallas and almost gotten myself killed. I had completely forgotten that my parents had access to my bank account as they had opened it for me and were putting in money regularly when I had first moved away.

"Yeah, Dad, it…it was a gift…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"A gift?"

"Yes…from…from my biological father…" I lied.

"Oh…" My father said softly. "I didn't realize that you…that you had found him…."

"Yeah… well he found me honestly, but…he's uh…he's gone now…." I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Gone?" my father probed.

I decided to change the subject. "Do I still have access to that account?"

My father hesitated at the sudden subject change. "Uh yeah…I'm sure if you go down there you can get some money out. We didn't close it or anything."

"Great. Thanks Dad, but I have to go," I didn't want to talk about it. I was not prepared to answer any of their questions about Connor. "I don't mean to cut this short. I am really glad you guys are coming out so let me know the flight information when you get it okay?"

"Uh sure…" my dad said sounding confused. "We can reach you at this number?"

"Yes, see you soon."

I ended the call abruptly and hung up. I looked back down at my list and crossed off the first task, already feeling a slight sense of accomplishment.


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

I wasn't as confident as Sookie was while I followed her into Merlot's. I didn't think that it was a promising idea to go begging to Sam for my job back and just assume he would give it to me. I didn't doubt he'd give Sookie her job, but he hadn't known me very long and I had been somewhat of a flake even before I disappeared with all the drama I had going on. He'd be a fool to rehire me, especially while pregnant, which I didn't plan on telling him any time soon.

The familiarity of the place was heart-warming. Even though I had seen the place only days ago in my time, knowing that I had been gone a year and finding that the place hadn't changed made me feel good. Sookie and I were barely in the restaurant when Terry and Arlene came running, both pulling Sookie into a hug at once. I stood awkwardly on the sidelines, listening as they told her how relieved they were that she was alive and how they were going to name their baby after her, if there had been a boy version of Sookie. Terry and Arlene noticed me after a moment.

"Chase, we're glad you're alive too," Arlene assured coming toward me to hug me as well. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you."

"No, it's alright. You guys knew Sookie a lot longer than you knew me before I went…away…so I get it. No offense taken," I said waving her statement away. I didn't need a 'pity welcome back'.

"Nonsense, we really are glad you are back too," Terry added patting me on the back.

"Well let me get my hug in before my gumbo burns."

Sookie and I both turned at the familiar voice, finding Lafayette standing behind us. I smiled at him, but Sookie got to hug him first. I had always liked Lafayette and even though he didn't know me well, he had always been nice to me. I hugged him after he released Sookie, this one feeling genuine, but when I made contact with him I felt something inside of him, the same way I had felt something in Sookie after Connor had released my powers. It was magic. He had power. It felt buried, deep down inside of him, so deep I was sure that he didn't know it was there. I pulled back and looked at Lafayette curiously, he looked at me the same, like he had also felt something.

"Chase, you look different," he said eyeing me.

I hesitated. "I do?"

"Yeah…something happen to you while you were away?"

I felt myself blushing under his scrutinizing gaze. "No…"

He looked like he didn't believe me, but changed the subject. "And speaking of being away; next time text a motherfucker or something and save us all a lot of worry."

Sookie and I shared a glance. "We will," Sookie said looking uncomfortable. "Is Tara working today?"

The air in the room suddenly felt tense and Terry and Arlene shared awkward glances. "No…she uh…she moved," Lafayette answered hesitantly.

Sookie blinked. "Moved?" she huffed. "Where to?"

"Honestly I don't know. She sends postcards from Houston, next one from Santa Fe," Lafayette shrugged. "But she seems to be doing real good," he added.

Sookie looked at me confused. All I could do was shrug. "I can't believe Tara would just move like that."

Lafayette frowned. "Really? After all she's been through?"

Sookie looked down at her shoes. I couldn't blame Tara for moving. I knew she had been through a lot in the brief time that I had known her, and before that. "Well I'm sure she will be glad to know you're back Sookie. And I am sure Lafayette will tell her you asked about her, right?" I said looking to Lafayette.

He nodded and threw the dish towel he had been fiddling with over his shoulder. "Of course, next time she writes," he said heading back for the kitchen.

Sookie looked at me exasperatedly and I knew immediately that she was slightly overwhelmed by what had changed here, specifically Tara's moving. I touched her on the shoulder, trying to offer some comfort when I noticed Sam approaching us. He didn't look that pleased to see either of us.

"Vampire business huh?" he said leaning against the bar.

Sookie and I shared another glance. Sookie hadn't really elaborated on what the 'vampire business' cover was, but it was somewhat of a lame excuse. "We can't really say anything about it," Sookie said quickly.

Sam huffed, eyeing us both. "Must have been pretty important to keep everybody grieving like that for an entire year. You know your parents came in here every day for 6 months looking for you, Chase?"

I felt my stomach sink, my cheeks flamed. "I know that it must have been hard…"

"Yes, we know what you all must have gone through-," Sookie started.

"No, no you don't," Sam cut in. "Cause neither of you were here. A lot has happened alright, Sookie. A lot has changed."

Sookie swallowed, frowning up at Sam. "Yeah, I can see that. You certainly have gotten more prickly."

Sam shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm assuming y'all want your jobs back."

"Sam-," I started.

"You can both start part time," he interrupted. "Holly and Arlene got kids. I'll call you after I fix the schedule."

Sookie and I watched as he sauntered off. She turned to me with a sigh. "Well we got our jobs back."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem very thrilled about it."

"Well…who knows what he's been through this year," Sookie said. "Maybe it's not us. Maybe he's just been through a lot."

"Well Sookie I don't really feel right taking the job back when I am pregnant and have no idea how long I gestate," I replied in a hushed whisper.

Sookie looked confused. "What?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you, but I am 8 weeks pregnant which is not possible considering two months ago I was a virgin."

"How-."

"Dr. Ludwig doesn't know. She hasn't encountered anyone like me before and she doesn't know if it's because I am part fae or if it's because I've been drinking vampire blood…either way I could give birth in a matter of months at this rate," I said with a frown.

"Wow, Chase."

I huffed. Wow was an understatement. "I am going to go talk to Sam. I have got to tell him."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it's okay, you finish catching up with your friends and I will find you when I am done."

I went to Sam's office, knocking softly on the door and waiting for his permission to enter. He responded in a gruff tone for me to enter. He was sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork. He looked surprised when he saw me over his shoulder, a scowl on his face. I was suddenly regretting my decision. Maybe telling him in his current mood wouldn't be such a good idea. I paused in the doorway, feeling like I needed more permission to fully enter.

"Come in," he said waving at me.

I shut the door behind me, feeling awkward as I stood in the middle of the room. "Sam, I really appreciate you giving me my job back after all this time…I know that I don't deserve it, especially when I just disappeared without a trace, but I wanted to say thank you…and I also have to tell you something else."

Sam arched an eyebrow, tucking his pen in the slope between his ear and head. "Yeah?"

"I'm…" I hesitated.

"Yeah?" he repeated.

"I am pregnant."

Sam blinked, a small smile playing at his lips. "Thought I smelt something different on you…congratulations."

"I smell different?"

"It's a shifter thing," he answered as if that meant something.

"Oh…well…it's just…this isn't a normal pregnancy," I continued.

"How so?"

"Well…I am not exactly…completely…human…and my kind…we may gestate faster than normal women…so I could give birth in a matter of months."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Okay…"

"So that would mean I would need to take some time off of course because I'll have a baby. And I know that it's crazy to even be asking about time off after I just disappeared without a trace, but I might be a single mother and I mean technically I don't even have a place to live or anything to my name now. So, I need to find a permanent place to live and learn to raise a baby on my own and try to work a job and-."

"Chase."

I stopped. I had begun pacing without thinking and was ranting now. I felt myself turn red as I looked at Sam, seeing the scowl had disappeared and was replaced with concern. He rose from the chair and approached me.

"I don't know what you have been through this past year that you were away, but…" he trailed off shaking his head. "I am here to help in any way that I can, of course you can take some time off when you have your baby and I think I can solve your living situation problem."

"You can?"

* * *

"The rent is 700 a month and so is the deposit. That includes all utilities and water, sewer, and garbage. It's two bedrooms and it's furnished already so you don't have to worry about buying furniture. Of course, you can add things if you want, just let me know and I can take what's in here out and put it in storage. It's within walking distance to Merlotte's too, so until you get a car you can get to work."

I stood on the porch of one of the apartments Sam owned in the complex near Merlotte's. The apartments stood together in twos and were nicer than I expected. Sam finished unlocking the door and opened it, ushering me inside. I stepped into the apartment, turning on the light and taking in the quaint room. It was not like the apartment that I was going to rent in Jackson, but it was big and nice for the baby and me. It was affordable and perfect for what I needed.

"The master has furniture in it, but the second bedroom is empty which is perfect for you so that you can make a nursery for your baby," Sam said stepping into the house behind me. "I know you just got back, so you can pay me the first month's rent and deposit after your first few checks."

"I can pay this week," I said looking at him. "I want to pay a year in advance."

Sam huffed. "Chase, a year in advance? That's-."

"Eight thousand four hundred dollars," I answered doing the math in my head. "I have it in my savings." I still had my money from Dallas that Eric had given me. If I paid all the rent in advance, it would give me a chance to save some money.

"Chase, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to," I said looking around my new home. "I really appreciate this Sam. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Don't mention it, Chase," he said with a smirk. It was nice to see him smiling instead of scowling. He handed me the keys. "Move in whenever you'd like."

* * *

The stress that I had been experiencing had eased after getting my job at Merlotte's back and having Sam help me get a place. I knew that my parents would be happier knowing that I had my own place and income. I was undecided about whether I wanted to tell them that I was pregnant, they were already worried about me and telling them I was probably going to be a single mom was not going to make things any better.

Night was falling when I finally made it back to Sookie's. She was sitting outside on the porch, a steaming mug in her hands. She perked up when she saw me, a smile on her face. "Hey, where did you go?" she asked setting her cup down.

"I was with Sam for a bit. He's going to let me rent one of the apartments he owns by Merlotte's. He took me to it and I was just there, taking it all in," I said sitting beside her.

Sookie visibly deflated. "Oh…well that's great."

I suddenly felt bad. "Sookie, I know you wanted me to stay here and I appreciate that it's just…if I am going to be a mom I need to find some independence and show myself that I can do this…especially since I am going to be responsible for another person soon."

Sookie nodded. "I know, Chase. I get it. I am happy that things are going to work out… I just…was looking forward to having someone stay in this big old house with me."

"I'll come over and visit, you know that," I assured.

She nodded. "Have you tried getting a hold of Alcide?"

I sighed. "I called his number and it was out of service… So, I am going to have to figure something else out. Might have to take a trip down to Jackson."

"And…Eric?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if I am ready to tell him. I'm would rather to tell Alcide first than I am to tell him."

"Maybe you just need to do it, and do it quick you know? Like ripping off a band aid?" Sookie offered.

"Yes, but if I tell Eric that is going to change everything."

"Tell me what?"

Sookie and I both startled at the foreign voice, turning to find Eric Northman standing in the open doorway of Sookie's front door. He looked smug, leaning against the door jamb casually, his arms crossed. I swallowed hard at the sight of him, thinking back over my conversation with Sookie, wondering just how much he heard. Sookie was on her feet angrily.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

Eric reached into his pocket, pulling out a set keychain with two keys dangling from it. He held them up. "Actually, it's _my_ house."

 _Oh right, he bought Sookie's house_ , I thought bitterly. Sookie rolled her eyes. "We'll see how long that lasts buddy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my tenants," he sighed.

"Yeah, right," Sookie huffed.

"I'd like to speak to Chase, _alone_ ," he said looking at me.

Sookie hesitated, looking at me. "Chase?"

I took a deep breath and rose to my feet. I knew Eric, he was a stubborn vampire and he never made anything easy. I was going to have to do this now, I was just going to have to tell him. _Like a band aid_ , I told myself.

"It's alright, Sookie," I said looking into Eric's eyes. "We need to talk."


	4. What Now

**What Now  
**

One thing that I had never thought would happen to me was that I would fall for a vampire…or a werewolf. I also never thought I would get pregnant by a vampire or werewolf. So, as I stood on the porch staring up at Eric Northman, the very vampire that I had fallen for and was potentially pregnant by, I was at a loss for words. I had a moment before I asked Sookie to go inside, a moment of confidence and assuredness that I would be able to tell him that I was pregnant, no problem. _Just like ripping off a band aid._ But the moment that the door had shut behind Sookie, leaving Eric and I alone, all that confidence slipped away and I was left feeling nauseous. I avoided Eric's expectant gaze, feeling claustrophobic on the porch, and decide to escape.

I took the porch steps quickly without explanation, walking down them to get to the dirt driveway and relish in the openness of it. Eric followed me, saying nothing, his eyes impatient. I went over ways to tell him in my brain speedily, unable to find a way that seemed suitable and decided to stall instead.

"Why did you buy Sookie's house?"

"What did you want to tell me before you disappeared?"

I faltered for a second, thrown off by his question. "Answer my question first."

Eric looked slightly irritated. "Given that you both disappeared at the same time I reasoned that if she returned then you would return. I bought the home knowing that since your family basically assumed that you were dead and took or sold all your belongings as well as sold the home you were renting, that Sookie would allow you to stay with her out the of the kindness of her own heart."

I looked at him incredulously. "So…you bought Sookie's house for me?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. Only Eric could think that him buying the home of another girl that I knew (deep down inside) that he had feelings for was really for my benefit. I felt anger rush through me at his arrogance. All it did was remind me of everything that he had ever done that hurt me. It all rushed through my head like a flood. The most recent revelation that he had slept with the foreign girl that had helped me escape the basement at Fangtasia was particularly the one that stung the most. I changed my mind then, I wasn't ready to tell him. Everything was still too fresh. I was angry, and I didn't want to deal with the change that it was going to bring, especially when I hadn't dealt with everything else.

"So, you're just going to act like you buying Sookie's house has nothing to do with your feelings for her?" I asked unable to stop myself.

Eric frowned. Irritation clearly present on his face. "This again?"

"Yes, Eric, this again," I replied.

"I've told you before jealousy is unbecoming on you."

"And lying is unbecoming on you," I countered.

Eric took an angry step towards me, making me hesitate. "When are you going to stop with these silly trivial arguments and just tell me that you are pregnant?!" he demanded through clenched teeth.

I froze, gaping at Eric in shock. He knew? Of course, he knew. If Sam could tell then surely, he could? My stomach turned in knots and once again I was speechless. This whole time I had been concerned about how I would tell him and he had just told me. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, staring into his fiery eyes.

"How…" I started.

"You smelled different when you returned, but I was so engrossed in the fact that you were back I didn't pay attention to or realize _why_ you smelled different," he cut in straightening. "I put it all together when I saw you on the porch with Sookie, when I heard two heart beats coming from within you, instead of the customary one."

I remained silent. Too stunned to speak.

He shook his head, turning his back on me. "Where's the father?"

 _Possibly standing right in front of me…or in Jackson_. My mouth opened and nothing came out.

He turned back to me, irritation and impatience in his eyes. "Well?"

He was angry, but I didn't understand why? Was it because I had taken so long to tell him or was it the fact that I was pregnant?

"What did you come back for? Were you planning to ever explain your disappearance? Or was I supposed to be under the impression that you were dead? Meanwhile you are off starting a new life with another man…" Eric cut in before I could really speak.

"What?" I said finally, forcing words from my mouth.

"Who is he? What is the fathers name?"

I blinked. He knew. But he didn't realize. He wasn't putting two and two together. He grew more impatient at my silence. He thought that I had run off and disappeared for a year of my own volition, and during that time I had met another guy, a human guy, and gotten pregnant. This was why he was angry. He was _jealous_. I could have laughed if he didn't look so irritated.

"Well?" he repeated impatiently.

"Eric, I didn't run off and disappear for a year just to get pregnant and come back and…rub it in your face. Is that really what you think happened?"

His frowned. He said nothing.

"Eric, I was kidnapped and taken to the fae realm. I've been gone for a year in this time, but in the fae realm I was gone for like an hour tops. Meaning that I haven't really been gone a year, at least not to me, also meaning that I was pregnant before I was taken."

One blonde eyebrow arched. He was genuinely confused. Eric's head tilted, realization dawning on his face. I stood quietly, wanting to let him process it, hoping that he would put the pieces together on his own and I wouldn't have to blunder through any further explanation. After a long moment, his face set into a scowl.

"The mutt got you pregnant."

I frowned. "The mutt?"

 _Alcide._

Eric's jaw was set, his lips a hard line. I could see the anger in his eyes, but as usual he let nothing show on his face. "Does he know?"

"Eric-."

"Have you seen the wolf since you returned?"

"Eric, you don't understand-."

"I understand just fine," he spat.

"The baby could be yours!" I blurted.

Eric Northman was already a pale vampire, but if possible he went paler. There had only been a few times when I saw real and raw emotion on Eric's face and in this moment, I saw it. And the emotion was pure surprise. It sat there on his face for a just a small moment before it was replaced with doubt, he frowned down at me again.

"Vampires can't have children. We are quite dead, Chase."

"Yes, but humans can and you were human for 24 hours thanks to my blood and during that time we had sex, unprotected sex, remember?" I explained.

Eric's face fell once more and the shock returned. He stood there, staring me down, until his eyes traveled slowly down my body, resting his gaze on my stomach. He opened his mouth to speak and then he stopped, a frown returning to his face.

"You said 'could'."

 _Oh. Right. That._ "Well, there is a possibility that the baby could be…Alcide's as well."

Eric's frowned deepened. "Of course," he grumbled.

"Well forgive me lover, but if I remember correctly, you and Alcide had not been in a relationship long before you disappeared and while I do not know much about human conception I know there are time frames-."

"I'm two months pregnant, Eric," I said cutting in. "And as you know very well, two months ago I was a virgin. Dr. Ludwig said that my pregnancy may be accelerated because I am fae or because of all the vampire blood I have ingested, either way I can't pin down the date of conception."

"You've seen Dr. Ludwig?" he asked.

"Yes, Pam gave me her number, I figured since I'm not entirely human, my baby might not be as well and going to a regular doctor was out of the question," I continued.

Eric looked irritated again. "I imagine that for some odd reason Pam didn't think you asking for Dr. Ludwig's phone number was something she should share with me," he growled to himself. "Can we circle back to your kidnapping?"

"Eric, I really don't feel like getting into that right now," I groaned. I was tired and nauseous. I really wanted to sleep.

"If you're carrying my child-potentially-and you're in danger I need to know about all possible threats," he said through clench teeth. "It's my job to protect you…the both of you."

I felt another lump form in my throat at his words, surprised at both how well he was taking things and how he was now in protective father mode. I couldn't honestly say how I thought he would take it, but this was still surprising. "It's really not your problem," I insisted.

Eric stepped toward me. "I know that when you disappeared that you were finished with me, lover. I know that you chose the wolf. But if you're carrying my child then it is my problem. Your safety has always been important to me, Chase, and now it's even more so."

My breath caught in my throat at those words. I looked up into his blue eyes and was suddenly remind why I loved him. It was these moments, where he was so tender and sweet, and almost human like. _Why couldn't he always be like this? Why did he have to be such a monster?_ I thought. These moments were so few though and there were far more moments where he had caused me heart ache. The good times did not outweigh the bad in our case. In fact, any time it seemed that things were going well between us, it all went to hell. I couldn't fool myself into thinking that things between us could work out, that we could somehow be this big happy family, _if_ the baby was even his. He was right. I had been done with him. I had chosen Alcide. And as far as I felt none of that had or would change.

"Look, Eric, you and I have a ton of stuff to work out, especially if we are going to be co-parenting, but I just can't do this right now. My parents are coming to town soon and I might have to work tomorrow, I just need sleep," I sighed.

Eric's frowned deepened. "A woman in your condition should not be working. I will take care of your financial needs."

"Eric, you don't even know if this child is yours. Also, I will not let you use this baby to control anything I do."

"This is not about me trying to control you, Chase," Eric retorted irritably. "I am concerned about the child."

"Women have been working while pregnant for hundreds of years. I will be fine."

"No woman that is carrying _my child_ will need to work."

"POTENTIALLY. Potentially carrying your child. Oh, my god, I can't believe we are arguing about this," I growled. "Look, until we know if this is your baby or not, we are not arguing about any of this. I am done with all of this for tonight. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

I stormed past him, ready to go into the house and sleep, when he spoke. "When can we find out who fathered the child?"

I stopped, turning back to look at him. "Dr. Ludwig says we need to do a DNA test."

"Yes, when?"

I hesitated. "Well I will have to call Dr. Ludwig and set something up. And considering I disappeared for a year I hope that she'll still see me…"

"I will call Dr. Ludwig and make the necessary arrangements. I will also ensure she will continue to provide prenatal care for you."

"Well…thank you," I said nodding slowly. "Eric…you don't have to do anything for me until you know for sure that the baby is yours…" I added softly.

He chuckled. "Chase, if there is even a _chance_ I will do everything I can for you until I know."

I hesitated in surprise, but turned before he could say anything else, feeling him still standing there, his gaze on my neck. I made it into the house and shut the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Sookie was sitting on the stairs, no doubt waiting for me. She rose when she saw me.

"Well, how did it go? Did you tell him?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"And? Don't keep me in suspense!" she said rolling her eyes.

"And he took it well…I think," I said. "Of course, he immediately decided he could use this as something to boss me around, but he was also…sweet."

"Sweet?" Sookie huffed.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Look I am exhausted, Sookie. I am going to hit the hay okay."

Sookie frowned, but nodded. "Okay, see you in the morning."

* * *

I moved past her and made it up to the guest room, falling face first into the mattress. _One potential father down, one to go_ , I thought. I rolled onto my back as the scene between Eric and I replayed in my mind. I tried to imagine what co-parenting with Eric would be like. What kind of father he would be. What our child would look like. It all seemed to unreal to imagine. And there still was no guarantee that Eric was the father, I still had to consider Alcide. I sighed and buried my face into the pillow, ready to slip into darkness.

When I woke up the next morning I was greeted with nausea, something that I was not going to get used to. I rolled out of bed reluctantly, checking the clock and finding it was almost noon. I had a lot to do today, which consisted of going down to the bank to try and get access to my account and moving into the new place that Sam rented to me before my parents arrived tomorrow.

When I finally trudged, downstairs I found Sookie in the kitchen, finishing up a late breakfast, clad in her work uniform. "Hey," she said upon noticing me. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Off to work?" I asked sliding into a chair at the table.

"Yeah, I have a shift at 12:30," she said rising to her feet and emptying the remnants of food on her plate into the trash. "I didn't know when you'd be up so I didn't make you anything I'm sorry."

"Sookie, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl I can make breakfast for myself, and honestly I am so nauseous I have no desire to eat," I admitted.

"Are you going to move to into your new place today?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like to be in there before my parents arrive, just to show them that I am capable of adulting."

"Are you going to tell them about the baby?"

I shrugged. "Still undecided."

"Well maybe after my shift I can come by and check out the new place," Sookie offered.

I nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

"I'm going to head out now, but make yourself at home of course. Oh, and there's a package for you in the foyer," she said putting her dishes into the sink and grabbing her apron off the back of a chair.

"A package?" I blinked. "For me? Who knows I am here?"

"I don't know," Sookie shrugged. "I'll see you later okay."

I said my goodbyes and watched her go before retrieving my package. It was a large envelope addressed to me. I took it back to the kitchen and opened it, pouring out the contents to find that it was a wallet and a folded piece of paper. I opened the wallet, finding my id and debit and credit cards and some cash still in it. I opened the piece of paper and found it was a note from my parents, written in my dad's quick scrawled handwriting.

 _Thought you'd like to have this back as soon as possible to help you get things in order. We'll be in Bon Temps tomorrow with the rest of your things. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

I couldn't stop the smile that touched my lips. My dad had always been so thoughtful and now with my identification I could withdraw some money from my account and get some things I desperately needed. I dressed quickly and made a mental checklist of everything I needed to do.

* * *

By the time, I made it back to my new place I was exhausted and ready for another nap. The sun was close to setting, but I had accomplished so much that I felt much better than I had since I had returned. After going to the bank to withdraw money and get a personal check for my rent and deposit, I set about getting a new cellphone, clothes, toiletries, and some groceries. I racked up a costly bill in cab fare and found myself missing my mustang. I would have to think about getting a new car, particularly one that was safe for a single mother and child.

I collapsed onto the couch after putting everything away, enjoying the quiet in my house and the feeling of accomplishment. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. I still had to face Alcide and tell him the news of his potential fatherhood, but despite that I had a place to live on my own and a job. Things were looking up.

I called my parents to give them my new number and address and make sure they were still planning to arrive tomorrow, which they were. I then called Merlotte's to talk to Sookie and give her my new number and address as well. Sam informed me of the shift I had the day after tomorrow and I promised to be there with the check for the years rent and deposit. Sookie still planned on stopping by after her shift and bringing some food. I didn't have television, but we could sit and talk; and I was hungry for once and not nauseous; and while I did have groceries in the fridge now I was not in the mood for anything I had bought.

I took a long shower while I waited for Sookie, changing into my new pajamas and feeling comfortable for the first time in days. I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard an urgent knock on the door. I rushed to the door, ready to eat, and opened it finding that it was indeed Sookie, but she was not alone. Eric stood behind her, shirtless, his hair a mess, and looking confused. Sookie looked irritated. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I sighed.


	5. Protection

**Protection**

"We have a problem," Sookie announced.

"Of course, we do," I sighed.

"She's so beautiful," Eric breathed, his blue eyes falling on me. He stared at me in wonderment, stepping from behind Sookie and moving closer to the doorway. I frowned at him. "Oh my god, she smells even better than you do," he continued, breathing deeply before letting it out in a huge sigh. I tensed as his fangs unsheathed with a click, feeling the energy inside of me amplify. He stepped forward only to be stopped. He hadn't been invited into my home, thank god. He glowered at the doorway.

"Eric, cut it out, you are not allowed to eat Chase either," Sookie grumbled whacking him on the arm hard. He recoiled from her, rubbing his arm where she had hit him, looking like a hurt puppy.

I looked back and forth between them, feeling puzzled and irritated. Eric was acting strange. "Um…what the hell is going on?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out, but as far as I can tell he doesn't remember who he is," Sookie said with a sigh.

"What?"

"Someone, a woman with another woman inside of her, took his memories, she emptied him, or so he says," Sookie replied.

I only felt more confused. "A woman? How?"

"Will you just invite him in please?" she demanded impatiently, through clenched teeth.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure that I wanted to invite him in. I still had no idea what was going on and if Eric wasn't himself then how did I know he would control himself? "What if he attacks me?"

Sookie sighed again, turning to Eric and grabbing his arm. She spoke to him sternly as if he were a child. "Eric, Chase is going to invite you in and you are going to be nice to her and not attack her right?"

Eric looked at me, his blue eyes lost and confused. I stared him down expecting this all to be some trick, but there was no hint of recognition in his eyes. I felt my face fall. "Oh my god," I breathed. "You really don't know who I am?"

Eric looked at me blankly, but as though he felt bad that he didn't know. "I'm sorry…we know each other?"

"Know each other? I might be carrying your baby!"

Eric blinked and passed Sookie a shocked glance. "But...vampires can't have babies…" he stuttered.

"So, he remembers he's a vampire, but not who he is or us?" I questioned incredulously.

"How can I have fathered a child? I'm dead," Eric cut in.

Sookie and I ignored him. "Chase, I don't know, but this can't be good. I brought him here because…well…maybe you can fix him?"

I huffed. "How am I supposed to fix amnesiac vampire?"

"I am going to be a dad," Eric said softly, staring off in wide eyed shocked. He was talking to himself more than anyone else.

"Eric, please! The adults are talking," Sookie snapped looking at him. She turned back to me exasperatedly. "Well, what do we do?"

"Shouldn't we call someone? Like Pam or something?" I asked. "Shouldn't she be responsible for him?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea," she nodded. "Can we come in now?"

I hesitated once more, looking at Eric. He was staring at me again, but not with hungry eyes this time, the wonder and amazement was back. "Come in," I said stepping back to allow them both inside.

Sookie came walking into the house, Eric following behind her slowly. He moved past me slowly, his head hung, looking bashful. It would almost be comical if the situation wasn't so serious. He sat down on my couch and crossed his arms, sinking further into the couch and looking nervous. It was then I noticed that not only was he shirtless, he was barefoot too, and his feet were filthy.

"Where exactly did you find him?" I asked Sookie.

"He was outside walking down the road like this," Sookie replied motioning to him. "He tried to attack me."

"You call Pam," I said grabbing my cellphone and handing it to her. "I'll be right back."

Sookie nodded, stepping into the kitchen as she dialed a number. I went down the hall to my bedroom, grabbing my new comforter and bringing it back to the living room and handing it to Eric. He took it slowly, his eyes down, a nervous smile on his lips. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome. I wish I had some clothes to offer you, but…" I trailed off.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I hesitated, if this was all an act, he truly was an amazing actor. "My name is Chase, Eric," I answered sitting beside him on the couch. He tensed as I got near, looking me up and down, lips tight. I could see his nostrils flaring and realized my scent was making him uncomfortable. He was trying to exercise some control. "You really don't remember me at all? Like…nothing?"

Eric shook his head. "No…" he said softly. "I'm sorry. We must be…close…if we are going to have a baby. Are you my wife?"

"We…we…aren't as close as I'd like to be…" I admitted. "We've uh…we have some issues…And no I am not your wife."

Eric frowned, looking disappointed. "Oh…" he whispered. He shifted in his seat. "I'm…I'm sorry."

I blinked at him in surprise. Eric Northman rarely apologized. I stared at Eric, taking in the fact that his voice sounded different, his eyes were different, hell everything about him was different. He was like a neutered Eric. Sookie came out of the kitchen, looking confused.

"Well I think Pam is on her way."

I turned finding Sookie walking from the kitchen, handing my cellphone back to me. "What did she say?"

"She was her usual crass self until I told her Eric couldn't remember anything and then suddenly she hung up," Sookie answered with a shrug.

"Well did you give her my address?"

"I didn't even get the chance."

I sighed and looked back to Eric, who was staring at Sookie and I confused. "Well maybe she can sense him?"

"I'm pretty sure that she can, I mean Bill always knew where Jessica was…" Sookie reasoned.

A pounding on the door halted my answer, causing both Sookie and I to jump to our feet. The pounding was swiftly followed by the door being kicked in, sending wood particles flying. Pam stood on the other side, clad in a dress and heels, looking panicked. Eric was on his feet, fangs unsheathed, a heated growl escaping his mouth. "Who the fuck is that?" he shouted.

"Jesus, Eric, relax, it's Pam," I said raising my hands.

"I'm sorry. That was rude," Eric sighed. "Forgive me."

"Pam, you couldn't wait a couple seconds for me to open the damn door?" I asked Pam irritably. I had barely just moved in and already there was damage and vampire drama to the home. I definitely wouldn't be getting my deposit back.

"Invite me in NOW," Pam demanded urgently.

I hesitated, sharing a worried glance with Sookie. I didn't much want Pam to have an open invitation to my home. I hadn't really wanted to invite Eric in either.

"I said NOW!" Pam snarled.

I frowned at her. "Being bossy isn't going to make me invite you in any quicker."

Pam returned my frown. "Chase, invite me in dammit."

"Come in Pam," I sighed motioning for her to enter.

She vampire sped into the middle of the room, looking at Eric. "What do you remember about what happened to you?"

Eric hesitated, looking to me as if I should be the one to answer. Pam went from looking worriedly irritated, to just plain scared. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. She looked to me. "You have to hide him."

"Excuse me?" I blurted. "No."

"He is in danger," Pam retorted.

"And? He is a thousand years old, he is more than capable of protecting himself," I said crossing my arms. "And if he can't protect himself I'm sure you can better than I could."

"Chase, I will be the first place that they look!"

"They who?" Sookie interjected before I could.

"The witches who did this," Pam answered pointing to Eric.

I hesitated. Witches? Meaning people like me. Well _part_ of me. And so far, the people that I had met that were like parts of me hadn't been so great and wanted to kill me. But it left me wondering just what the hell Eric Northman had done to piss off some witches that would make them take away his memories. Either way I couldn't put myself in the middle of that and knowing Eric, he wouldn't want me in the middle of that, especially not while pregnant.

"Witches?" Sookie groaned. "As if I don't have enough to deal with in this creepy town I have to deal with witches too boot?"

I cleared my throat, calling Sookie's attention. Sookie's face fell a bit and her cheeks reddened. She must have forgotten that I was half witch. "Sorry, Chase," she mumbled quickly.

"I can't keep Eric here alright," I continued looking to Pam. "I am pregnant-."

"Pregnant?!" Pam exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, I assumed Eric would have told you…"

"No. He didn't. Either way why would I find that important?" she asked off-handedly.

I frowned at her. "Pam, Eric could be the father," I clarified.

Pam's face fell and her jaw dropped. She was visibly stunned. She shook her head and composed herself. "As much as that confuses me, I can't get into that right you really are impregnated miraculously with Eric's…baby," she shuddered after saying the word, "it is even more reason why you should be protecting him."

"I _can't_ ," I answered through clenched teeth. "I am pregnant and I don't need some vampire living in my house. Not to mention my parents are coming here tomorrow and I _don't_ have a place to hide him. And furthermore, if witches are after him the last thing I need is them coming to look for him here with me pregnant and my parents here and him not his normal ruthless self, so the answer is _no_. Take him home with you."

Pam's eyes darkened. "After everything he has done for you, you would turn him away when he needs you now."

I hesitated, feeling the energy within me flare as anger replaced my hesitation. "After everything has done for me?" I said incredulously. "You mean lie to me? Break my heart a million times over? Try to control me?"

"And protect you," Pam cut in. "Saved your life multiple times."

"I don't give a shit," I snapped, my blood beginning to boil as my fists clenched. "It's not just about me. It's about my child, possibly his child, and you know Eric wouldn't want me involved anyway. If you can't take care of him, we can take him to Bill."

Pam growled, vampire speeding right into my personal space. I jumped as she appeared barely an inch from me. I managed to keep my power at bay, despite it flaring, clenching my fists tighter. "If you tell, Bill Compton any of this I will rip you and Sookie to pieces."

I didn't get the chance to answer or even decide on an answer as Eric jumped from the couch in vampire speed, coming to a stop next to me before shoving Pam away from me. She went flying, landing hard and very unladylike on the floor in my kitchen. Sookie and I shared a shocked glance before leaning over seeing Pam recover and give Eric a look of surprise.

"You will be nice to the mother of my child," he ordered. He _almost_ sounded like his old self.

Pam forced a smile onto her face, glancing at Eric warily as she walked back into the living room. "Chase, I believe Bill set Eric up and sent him into that coven in Shreveport, knowing that it was a trap, to try and get rid of Eric," she explained, keeping the smile on her face. "This wouldn't be the first time that he has tried to get rid of Eric."

I frowned. "When did Bill try to get rid of Eric?"

"You don't know?" Pam sighed. I arched an eyebrow. "The night you disappeared Bill tried to turn Eric into a parking lot by burying him in cement."

"What? Why?"

"Because he thought Eric wanted to taste my blood," Sookie answered with an eyeroll.

"None of that matters right now. Just please don't tell Bill about this. I know he will use this as an excuse for the AVL to sign off on assassinating Eric. I know that's what he wants. Eric has to stay here with you and _no one can know_ ," Pam pleaded.

I sighed looking up at Eric, who looked down at me blankly. I felt once again as if I were between a rock and hard place. Protecting Eric meant putting myself in harm's way once more against, not only vampires, but other witches. I wasn't exactly creating a safe environment for my baby. But I also couldn't very well leave my child's potential father on his own in his current condition. As much as I didn't want to be involved, I felt as though I had no choice.

"Fine," I sighed. "I will protect him."

"No," Eric said, rising to his feet from where he had sat on the couch again.

"Eric-," Pam started.

"No. She is the mother of my child. She needs protection more than me. I will not put her in unnecessary danger," he said firmly. "I will stay with her," he added pointing to Sookie.

I couldn't not ignore the hint of jealousy that I felt at his wanting to stay with Sookie, but I swallowed it. As much as I hated the thought of the two of them living together, especially with the way Eric was, my parents were coming tomorrow and I didn't exactly have a place to hide him while they were or keep him out of the son. What was I going to do? Put him in the closet?

"No," Sookie said quickly, shaking her head. "Hell no. Not my problem."

"Sookie, you are living in Eric's house," Pam said putting her hands on her hips.

"You are?" Eric asked in surprise.

Sookie frowned at him, but turned her glare on Pam. "Thanks for sharing that Pam, the answer is still no."

"Sook, can you just hide him for a day or two? After I get rid of my parents and make some sun safe place for him I will take him," I offered.

Sookie's frown remained while she considered it before sighing and uncrossing her arms. "Fine, but two days tops! And I will be compensated for babysitting him because if y'all are gonna keep making me do stuff for y'all I am going to get something in return."

Pam arched an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing to Sookie. She didn't have much choice to agree and Sookie was right.

"I assume you will be working on fixing this while we both baby sit?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be in touch," Pam answered.

She sped off in vampire sped, slamming the door closed behind her, leaving Sookie and I to share an exasperated look.


	6. Unexpectedly Reunited

**Unexpectedly Reunited**

Waking up in my new home was refreshing. I felt a brief hint of unfamiliarity as I rose from the depths of unconsciousness, but a quick glance around my bedroom, which desperately needed decoration, had it all coming back in seconds. I sat up slowly, realizing with a smile that I did not feel as nauseous this morning, and the nausea that usually sat so heavily in my gut had been replaced with real hunger. My stomach growled at the thought and I slid out of my bed, making my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pondered its contents, waiting for something to call to me, when yogurt caught my eye. I took out the container and retrieved a spoon, trying and failing to hop into a seated position on my counter. I was not anywhere near as agile as I was days ago and I was suddenly aware of an added weight in my abdomen that I hadn't noticed before. _Had this bump been there yesterday?_

I set my yogurt and spoon on the counter and placed my hand there, feeling a noticeable growing bump there. I felt a frown form on my face. There was no way that I could be showing so soon at just eight weeks. I didn't know much about pregnancy, but I had assumed that I had at least another month before I would show. I couldn't resist going to the bathroom to check my reflection in the mirror. I turned to my side and lifted my shirt, seeing for myself the bump that sat low on my stomach. If anyone didn't know it could easily be mistaken for mild weight gain, just a few too many cheeseburgers and lack of exercise I could say, but it wasn't just that. It was only more confirmation of what I already knew and was dealing with, there was a baby inside of my womb, growing at an accelerated rate. My heart beat quickened at the thought and I forced myself to take a deep calming breath. I couldn't freak out. It wasn't good for the baby and it was not good for me. I would have to get in touch with Dr. Ludwig again. I needed a check up to see how much the baby had grown after my trip to the fae realm.

I heard the familiar ring of my cellphone from my bedroom and left the bathroom, pulling my shirt down. I recognized Sookie's number before I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to?" she sounded like her chipper self, but I still felt an odd feeling that she had bad news to deliver. It always seemed like bad news when it came to Sookie.

"I am just waking up. I was about to have some yogurt. Is everything alright?" I answered making my way back to the kitchen.

"Everything is fine here. Eric is in his cubby. Is everything alright with you? It's almost noon and you're just waking up?"

I frowned, glancing at the stove clock to see that she was right. I was really going to have to work on my sleep schedule. "A pregnant woman needs her rest," I shrugged, opening my yogurt and taking the first bite. It was like heaven. I had never tasted better yogurt. "Any particular reason for your call?"

She hesitated on the line and I felt an eyebrow arch. "Yes actually, I was wondering if you had plans today?"

"My parents are flying in tonight, but until then I have none," I answered leaning against the counter. "Why?"

"Would you like to go on a little road trip with me?"

"Road trip to where?"

"Shreveport…"

"What's in Shreveport?"

"I don't really want to say, but it's about Eric," she answered.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Of course it was about Eric. The damn Viking was nothing, but trouble. But I did have an obligation to help Eric in his current condition and considering he might be the father of my child I needed him to return to his old self so that he could be capable of protecting himself. And I assumed this was what this road trip would be about. Getting Eric back to his old self.

"I will go with you, but do I at least get to know what the plan entails?"

"We're going to go see someone who may be able to help us with our Eric situation. I will pick you up in twenty."

The line went dead before I could ask any more questions and I was left staring at the phone confused. I shrugged it off and set my phone down, deciding to finish my yogurt before taking a shower. I dressed in shorts and a tank top with a loose button down over it to hide the growing bump I was sporting. I was pulling my hair up into a bun when I heard the honk of Sookie's car outside.

* * *

Sookie remained tight lipped about where we were going despite me asking her multiple times. I considered reading her thoughts, but worried she would feel me invading her privacy. I also worried that I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted too. I still had no idea how to control my powers and the last time I had used them I had almost lost control. She seemed nervous which made me wary, her fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white, her eyes glancing at me periodically. She seemed worried, most likely that I would figure out where we were going. I wondered just where she could be taking me that would make her so nervous. I briefly thought we were going to Fangtasia to talk to Pam again, but when Sookie passed the freeway exit for it, I ruled that out. I only grew more confused when she took an exit I didn't recognize and we entered a nice suburban area.

"Sookie, as much as I love surprises, can't you just tell me where we are going?" I asked impatiently.

"Well," Sookie started, her voice determined, but her expression hesitant. She didn't take her eyes off the road though and she began to slow. "Promise me that you won't be mad."

"Sookie, what the heck are you talking about?"

Her foot pressed on the brake, causing the car to slow down, she turned the wheel, pulling off the road to a complete stop in front of a house. I stared at the home in confusion, taking in it's neutral paint color, the red door and the nice shrubbery around it before something in the driveway caught my attention. It was a beat up blue pick up truck, a heavy duty one, with the words ' _Herveaux's Contracting_ ' on the side. My heart skipped a beat at the sight, my eyes widening and my stomach caving. _Alcide_. She had brought me to Alcide.

"Sookie," I breathed, unable to take my eyes off the truck. "Why the hell are we parked in front of what I assume is Alcide's house."

"You promised you wouldn't get mad."

I turned to her with a glare. "I promised nothing. What the hell are we doing here?"

"I figured he would be our best bet in helping to protect Eric so I tracked him down and called him to ask if I could come see him. I didn't mention you though, but I know sometimes you need…" she hesitated.

"Need WHAT?" I demanded.

She flinched. "Sometimes you need a push," she finished. "I know that you wanted to see him. I figured we could kill two birds with one stone." She shrugged innocently.

I put my head in my hands. "And you couldn't maybe tell me this plan beforehand? So I could mentally prepare?" I growled in frustration.

"I was scared you wouldn't come. I know you can convince him better than me to help Eric," she admitted.

"I am pretty sure that once Alcide sees me he is gonna care less about helping Eric and care more about wondering where the hell I have been! And why would he want to help Eric after everything that vampire has done?" I retorted. I swear sometimes Sookie Stackhouse just doesn't use her brain.

Sookie deflated a little, obviously it had seemed like a good plan to her. "Chase, look, I am sorry okay. He doesn't know you're coming. He doesn't know that you are back. If you really want to you can stay here in the car and I'll go talk to him by myself."

I didn't feel the least bit ready for this reunion, but Sookie had been right about it needing to happen. Alcide deserved to know that there was a possibility that he was a father, and with the rate at which my child was developing he could be a father in a matter of months. And there was the fact that I missed him terribly and wanted to see him again. But I was also scared about how much his life had changed in this year that I had been gone. What if he had a girlfriend? What if he really had moved on and forgotten all about me?

"So, will you come inside with me?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice now did you?" I sighed.

I pulled down the passenger side visor and checked my reflection. I wasn't pleased with my overly casual appearance, this was not the way I would want him to see me after all this time, but it would have to do. I pulled my hair from its bun and let it fall down to my shoulders, raking my fingers through it a few times which didn't help much. I took a deep breath and looked at Sookie.

"You are going to owe me for this, big time," I warned.

She nodded, a triumphant smile on her face, reaching for the door handle to get out. I followed suit, feeling my heart race increase and the power inside of me swell excitedly in response. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, despite my palms growing sweaty and the nausea rising up to my throat.

Sookie led the way up the path to his door, stopping on the door step before looking back at me once more for assurance. I stopped short of the door step, moving off to the side so that I wasn't as noticeable. She frowned at me, but proceeded anyway, raising her first to knock on the door. I took another deep breath. It was only a matter of seconds before I heard the sounds of the lock unlocking and watched the door knob turn. The door opened quickly and there stood Alcide Herveaux, a smile already on his face. He hadn't changed at all, he was still tall, still muscular, still gorgeous, still wearing plaid, which comforted me some and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I watched as he gazed at Sookie, not noticing me yet, his arms opening to embrace her and a smile spreading across his handsome face. It wasn't until Sookie glanced at me, her eyes darting quickly in my direction causing Alcide's to follow, that Alcide finally saw me.

Alcide froze at the sight of me, his jaw slacked. His eyes widened and for a brief moment he looked confused, as if he wasn't sure if I was real. I stood motionless, only able to stare back at him, unable to think of anything to say. My heart was still pounding, a lump in my throat, feeling anxious for his complete reaction to my presence. His mouth finally closed and he stepped out of his front door, brushing right past Sookie and onto the walkway. He was in front of me in seconds, his arms coming around me tightly, drawing me into his warmth, his upper body bent and face in the crook of my neck. I melted into his familiarity, feeling tears stinging my eyes, his woodsy scent filling my nostrils. Being in his arms felt as right as it always had and I reveled in the feel of him, unable to stop myself from thinking _everything is going to be alright._

"Chase," he breathed against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. "I thought…God I thought you were dead."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry. I was kidnapped and taken to another realm and-."

"Kidnapped?" he cut in, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"That doesn't matter," I said shaking my head, one tear falling down my cheek. "I just… I'm just so happy to see you."

Alcide huffed, brushing his thumb across my cheek to wipe the tear away. "Chase, I've spent almost a year thinking that you were dead, hell I went after Eric when I went to your house and couldn't find you. I felt like a failure," he sighed, pulling me back into his embrace. He squeezed me tightly. "I'm so happy to see you too."

I felt my eyes water some more at his words, feeling relieved that he was happy to see me after all. He had missed me, it was clear as day. I thought about telling him right then, hoping that he wouldn't care that the baby could potentially be Eric's or that I had been gone this whole time. I wanted to start my life with him just like I had planned to a year ago in his time. I wanted to pick up right where we had left off. I didn't want anything to change, until the baby came of course. We could make it work. We could find a way. We had been through so much already.

"Alcide?"

I froze as I heard a voice call to Alcide from inside his home. It was a sweet voice, a female voice, a voice that seemed familiar, but one I couldn't place. Alcide tensed in my arms, his head snapping up at the sound. He released me, looking nervous and ashamed all at once. My throat tightened at his expression.

"Oh, you're…with someone?" I choked out, trying to keep my voice from cracking. _What did you expect, Chase?_ _A great guy like Alcide to remain single while he thought you were dead?_

"Chase, I would have warned you if Sookie had told me that you were coming with her," Alcide said quickly, frowning at Sookie who looked guilty. "I can explain-."

"Alcide?" it was that voice again, but it was closer now.

Debbie Pelt stepped out of Alcide's house, a nervous smile on her face, a tray of snacks in her hands. I felt my face fall as I took in the sight of Alcide's ex, dressed in a summer dress, a blue sweater, her eyes and skin clear, her hair pinned up. If I hadn't experienced it all first hand then I wouldn't have believed that the woman in front of me had tried to kill me multiple times or was the reason that my father was dead. She looked like a completely normal reasonable woman, not like the deranged psychopath that had slit my throat in the slave quarters of Russell Edgington's mansion. I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the gut.

Debbie hesitated when she saw me, her eyes going wide in surprise, her fingers tightening on the tray. She looked as shocked as I felt. Like she was seeing a ghost. She glanced nervously between Sookie, Alcide, and I, before her eyes rested on me. I tensed, my fists tightening again to keep a check on my power.

"Oh," she said softly. "Alcide didn't mention that…I thought….Alcide had said…." She stumbled over her words before stopping entirely.

"That I was dead?" I finished for her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well…yeah…"

I blinked at her and huffed, almost laughing at the situation. At least she remembered me. The girl whose throat she slit. The girl who she had tried to murder. The girl whose father had died because of her. I looked to Alcide, whose face was red, clearly caught between a rock and a hard place while he looked down at me. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He hadn't waited for me. He had gone right back to the woman who had hurt him before. The woman who had hurt me before. And while she looked good and sober now, it didn't make it hurt any less. I looked back to Debbie, swallowing hard to fight back the tears that threatened to erupt from my eyes. I tightened my fists, trying to keep a check on my powers. The awkward tension in the air was thick.

"I think we should go," Sookie blurted quickly. "Chase, come on."

Sookie stepped off the porch, extending her hand for me to take. I was suddenly very grateful for her because I had been unable to move until she had. I felt my cheeks flame as I reached to take her hand, when Debbie stepped off the porch as well. I froze then, feeling my power flare at her movement.

"Chase, please, wait," Debbie started surprising me. "I just want to apologize-."

"Apologize?" I exclaimed making her falter. "Apologize for what? Slitting my throat? Attacking me in my home? Bringing your wolf friends to my house to kill my dad? You think I am going to accept your apology now? After all of that?"

Debbie hesitated, looking at Alcide who remained silent, looking torn. "I was really messed up on V, Chase. And I really am-."

I felt my teeth clench, anger filling me. My power flared again in response, shooting down my skin. My fingernails were cutting crescent moons into my palms, painful ones, but it was the only thing holding my power back. I cut her off once more. "If you think I am going to accept your apology after everything that you have done you have another thing coming. Alcide may have been stupid enough to take you back and accept your apologies, but I am not."

"Chase!" Alcide started taking a step towards us.

Sookie came forward then, stopping Alcide's approach. "That's enough. We're getting out of here. It isn't good for Chase to get upset in her condition," she said quickly.

"Sookie!" I growled.

"Condition?" Alcide frowned, looking from Sookie to me and back. "What condition?"

I hesitated, looking to Sookie who looked guilty and sorry all over again. I didn't want to tell him this way, frankly I didn't want to tell him at all now. But knowing Alcide he wouldn't let this go.

"I'm pregnant."

Alcide's face fell. "Oh." He looked puzzled again.

"And where I was taken when I was kidnapped, time passes differently there, so in my time I was only gone for twenty minutes tops, but a year had passed in this realm."

Alcide's eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Meaning I was pregnant before I left, which is what I wanted to talk about when I called you the night I was taken," I elaborated.

Alcide continued to stare at me puzzled until realization dawned on his face and his jaw dropped for the second time since our encounter. Debbie didn't seem to understand, her eyes moving rapidly back and forth between Alcide and I. I stood there, waiting for Alcide to say something, burning under his gaze. It felt like an eternity.

"And it's mine…" he said softly.

"It could be."

"What?" Debbie interjected.

"Debbie, please," Alcide said holding up a hand in her direction. She frowned at him. He looked to me. "How? It was only days…"

"Well you know what I am…I may gestate faster than humans…" I explained.

Alcide lost all the coloring to his face and his eyes widened again. It all was sinking in for him now. He ran a hand through his hair and then over his face, glancing from me to Debbie and back to me. I could see that he was torn again, unable to find words to say.

"Christ, Chase…" he breathed finally. "I…" he shook his head. "I…fuck…" he trailed off.

I didn't know what I expected. For him to proclaim his love for me right there? To declare that he was leaving Debbie to start his life with me? Despite what she had done to me, he still loved her, the way that I still loved Eric even though he had hurt me in a number of ways. But unlike Debbie, Eric hadn't changed and as much as I hated to admit it I didn't blame him.

"We should go," I blurted quickly. I didn't want to endure this for another minute.

"Yes," Sookie agreed. "Let's."

She turned for the car and I moved to follow, when Alcide stepped in front of me once more. "Chase, wait," he started.

I stopped, turning back to look at him. "Alcide, no, coming here was a mistake I shouldn't have interrupted this new life you started with…" I paused stopping to look at Debbie who was watching us with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on her face. I felt tears sting my eyes once more. "With her. So forget everything that I have said and have a nice life."

I turned again and felt his warm hand on my arm, looking up to see him staring at me pleadingly. "Chase, please, wait we can talk about-."

"Alcide," I snapped, yanking my arm from his grasp. "Please…just stop…"

He sighed, reluctantly stepping backward as I walked briskly to Sookies car and got into the passenger seat. Sookie followed behind me, getting into the driver's seat and climbing into the car. She started the car and pulled away from Alcide's house quickly. The tears escaped my eyes finally, falling down my cheeks. I couldn't resist the urge to look into the side mirror of Sookie's car, catching sight of Alcide walking to Debbie and taking her into his arms. Sookie thankfully said nothing as she drove, staring straight ahead determinedly. I knew she felt guilty, that this was all her fault, and while I wanted to blame her I knew that this was all going to happen eventually. It wasn't her fault that Alcide hadn't waited for me. It wasn't her fault that he had gone back to Debbie despite everything that he had done. And it wasn't her fault that my hopes of having a life with him were consequently shattered.

* * *

"Chase, if he had told me that he was with Debbie, if he had mentioned it, I would have never-."

"Sookie, don't," I said raising a hand to stop her. "There's no need. It's not your fault."

Her car was parked in front of my new place. We had come to a stop awhile ago, but I hadn't managed to get out. My eyes were red and puffy from the tears and my stomach hurt from the sobs. I was hurt and embarrassed. I had been counting on Alcide, to be the only thing that hadn't changed in this time, to be available to pick right back up where we had left off. But he hadn't. The realization of just how foolish I had been was almost too much to bear. My mind went back to the night that I had come back to the fae realm, to the image of Eric Northman standing before me, of him telling me that everyone had given up on me. Everyone, but him. He had been right after all. It seemed he had always been right.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Now I should prepare for my parents to arrive and deal with all of that," I sighed running my hand across my face.

Sookie chewed on her bottom lip. "I meant about the whole Eric and Alcide 'dad' situation…"

I huffed. "I have no idea, but as of right now Alcide Herveaux is definitely out of the picture."

"What if the baby is his?"

"So, what if it is? You think Im going to share custody with him and Debbie? Send the baby over there on the weekends? Have its stepmom be the lady who tried to kill me two times and is the reason my dad is dead? I think not," I declared.

Sookie nodded. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll figure it out. Um, thanks for…" I trailed off. "Thanks for trying to help me today. I'm gonna go in."

"You sure? My shift doesn't start for another hour we could-."

I shook my head. "Thanks Sookie, but I really just want to be alone for a bit before I have to deal with my parents. That is going to be a whole other ordeal for today."

"Okay," she said softly. "I'll call later?"

I nodded, although I hoped she wouldn't. I wanted to forget all about this day.

I got out of the car and trudged up to my door, unlocking it and going inside. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, sinking to the floor. My mind going over everything that had gone wrong today. I sat there for a long time, unsure of how much time exactly had passed, when my phone chirped. I pulled it from my pocket seeing that it was a reminder I had set to alert me that my parents plane would be landing at 8:30 pm. I had a few more hours before they arrived, just enough time to gather myself and tidy up a bit. I rose back to my feet slowly, pushing my hair out of my face, taking a resolute breath. I didn't have time to cry or be sorry for myself. Time would still move on and this baby was coming whether I was ready or not. I refused to wallow any longer.

I set about tidying up my place, refusing to let my mind wander back to Alcide and what had transpired on his front lawn. I mentally went over the speech I would give my parents and its main points, what I was, a brief summary of everything that I had been through, where I had been for a year, the fact that I was pregnant, but I was going to raise the child and that I would be fine. That I could do this. I would do this. I knew they would worry, that my mother would doubt me, I was young after all, I was unwed, I was going to be a single mother, but I would show them.

A timid knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock seeing that it was only 7:00, the sun barely set. Perhaps my parents plane had arrived earlier, although it was unlike them to call. I went to the door and unlocked it, taking a deep breath and putting a smile on my face, ready to show my parents how happy I was and how I could do this. I pulled the door open and felt the smile leave my face. Eric Northman stood on my porch. He was wearing basketball shorts and blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off. His hair was still a mess and he still had that hopelessly lost look on his face.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Where is Sookie?"

He shrugged innocently. "I woke up and I was alone. I didn't know what to do so I came here."

 _Well crap, she must have forgotten about him_ , I frowned. "Come in, Eric." He stepped into the house slowly, looking around the room as if he expected someone else to be there. He paused in the middle of the foyer, looking at me unsure. "We're here alone. Have a seat if you want. I can call Sookie and find out when she'll be back."

He didn't move for a moment before he finally walked to the couch, sinking into the cushions. He shifted until he found a comfortable position and smiled weakly at me. I left him there, moving to the bedroom to get my cellphone that I had put on the charger. I sat on my bed and dialed Sookie's number, listening to it ring before her voicemail. I sighed in frustration before leaving her a message to remind her that _she_ was supposed to be watching Eric and he was at my home. I hung up and went back into the living room, finding Eric waiting patiently, his hands clasped together in his lap. He looked up at me expectantly.

"She didn't answer, but she should be calling me back soon," I offered. "Umm, you can hang out until then, but you have to leave before my parents come."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, they get in today, they're really excited to see me after thinking that I was dead for a year…"

Eric looked at me blankly and I remembered then that this Eric didn't know any of that. This Eric barely knew who I was. "It's umm…it's a long story."

"Do your parents know me?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"No, they have never met you," I said, joining him on the couch, careful to keep my distance.

"But we were in a relationship?" he looked confused.

I huffed. "I don't know if I would call it a 'relationship'."

"What would you call it then?" he frowned.

 _You hurting me repeatedly and me being dumb enough to let you_. "I…I don't know."

Eric considered this for a second, his eyes dropping. "Do they know about our baby?"

 _Our_. I hesitated. "I haven't told them yet. I will tonight. I think…"

"You think?" he probed.

"I don't know. It's complicated," I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest, they didn't quite reach like they used to and I was reminded of that growing. I dropped them to my sides, sitting Indian style. "They'll be worried about me. Really worried and I hate that, because when they get worried, they try to control me and I hate that too." Eric didn't say anything and I found myself continuing. "But I want to do this. I know I can do it. With or without help. I have been saying I want independence for so long, I mean it's part of the reason that I moved out here with Cassandra, to be a real adult, to take care of myself. And while it hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows and I found that I am basically inhumane, I like to think that I have gained some measure of independence. I know I can raise this baby, even if I have to do it without you or Alcide."

"Alcide?"

I hesitated, looking to Eric to see him staring at me confused. "Oh…Alcide is…Alcide is...He's…no one."

Eric frowned at my answer, but unlike the Eric I was accustomed to, he didn't probe any further. "Are you okay?" he asked me, his head tilting to the side.

The question surprised me. He seemed genuinely concerned. "Yeah…" I lied. "I'm fine. Long day."

He didn't believe me. It was written all over his face, but he nodded anyway. "How is the baby?" he changed the subject.

"Fine, I think," my hand went to the bump. "I haven't exactly had a chance to check."

Eric's frown returned. "Are you seeing a doctor?"

"Well I was before…" I shook my head. "Eric, the baby and I are fine, I promise. I just haven't had the chance to schedule another appointment with the doctor."

Eric hesitated, his eyes dropping to my bump that was much more noticeable now that I was sitting. His gaze shifted from my face to it and back. "Can...can I touch it?"

I hesitated. "Umm...sure?" I said.

I moved a little closer to him and turned my upper body, allowing him easier access. His hand came towards me slowly, his eyes gauging my expression. His hand made contact and his fingers smoothed over the bump, his eyes filling with a bit of wonder as he looked down at his own hand on me. He continued to stare at his hand, lost in thought. I couldnt stop the smile that spread across my lips as I stared at him, a smile on his own face now. He was happy about this. Truly happy.

"I'm sorry," he said surprising me.

"For what?"

"If I ever...If I ever hurt you I'm sorry," he explained. "I imagine that I must care for you a great deal and I dont think a man should ever hurt a woman whom he cares for enough to plant his seed."

 _Plant his seed_? Who was this vampire? "You dont even know if you did hurt me, why apologize?"

"I can tell. Your reactions to my presence. I think you care about me too, maybe even love me, but I know that I have done something to you. Something that makes you reluctant to be around me," he reasoned with a slight shrug.

"Eric..."

We both jumped at a knocking on my front door. Eric was on his feet in a vampire second, his fangs unsheathed with a click and he growled as he turned to the door, sniffing. "It's a wolf."

 _A wolf_?

He took quick strides to the door before I could stop him, pulling the door open to reveal Alcide Herveaux standing on my door step. He tensed at the sight of Eric, his face setting into a scowl, his eyes flashing yellow. Eric bared his fangs at Alcide, another growl escaping him. I hopped to my feet hurriedly, rushing to Eric's side. "Eric, relax."

"He's a werewolf," Eric snarled through clenched teeth, still glaring at Alcide.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I also know him and I am not in any danger, so you can relax," I explained. "This is Alcide."

Eric froze, his fangs retracting, the anger leaving his face to be replaced with disbelief. He straightened. Alcide was still standing on my porch, looking confused. "This is Alcide?" he asked. "The no one?"

Alcide frowned at me. "The no one?"

"What are you doing here, Alcide?" I asked ignoring his question. "How did you even know where I lived?"

"Well I had to call Sookie and practically beg her to tell me," he said glancing between Eric and I. "Why doesn't he know who I am?"

"It's a long story," I sighed. "Still doesn't explain what you are doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, don't you think we should talk?" he asked shrugging.

"Alcide, I really don't think we have anything further to discuss at this time," I crossed my arms. I was still angry and I wasn't going to do him any favors.

"Chase-."

"She said you had nothing to talk about, wolf," Eric interrupted, glaring at Alcide. That sounded more like the Eric that I knew. "You should leave."

"This is none of your business, fanger," Alcide barked.

"OKAY!" I shouted stepping out of the house and between the two of them. "We are not doing this tonight alright. Eric, you should go back to Sookie's. She will be home soon."

He glowered. "But-."

"Eric, please," I cut in again. "Go back to Sookie's. I need to talk to Alcide."

Eric continued to frown, turning his glare back on Alcide. I felt the familiar tension in the air. "She asked you to leave," Alcide said.

"Alcide, don't," I said quickly. I touched Eric's arm turning his attention back to me. "Eric, I will come and see you later okay? We can talk more. I will be okay. But I need you to go."

Eric's fists clenched, but he stormed past Alcide and I, down the steps leading to my door. He paused at the end of my walkway, turning to look at me, a frown still on his face before he disappeared in vampire speed. I felt an odd sensation watching him go, but I shook it off turning back to find Alcide looking at me expectantly. The last person I had expected to see tonight was him and I tried to ignore the small grain of hope that rose within me at his presence. I was still angry, that hadn't changed. He took a step towards me and I tensed, unable to stop myself from taking a step back. Alcide frowned at the sight.

"You're scared of me?" he asked incredulously.

I wasn't. I couldn't stand the closeness, not when he was no longer mine. I ignored his question. "Does Debbie know you're here?"

"Chase, I wanted to talk to you. I need to explain-."

"Explain what, Alcide? I know exactly what happened. You thought I was dead. Debbie decided to get sober and come back into your life and you thought it would be perfectly acceptable to take back the woman who hurt you and tried to kill me two times. It all makes perfect sense because you thought I was dead. You gave up on me just like Eric said."

"Chase, it wasn't completely like that. I didn't go searching Debbie out-."

"Alcide, please, spare me the details," I cut him off once more. "I don't really care. Now if you'll excuse me I'm sorry you drove all this way, but I have to go."

I turned my back on him, stepping back into the house and attempting to shut the door when it was stopped. I turned back to find him standing in my doorway, his hand on the door and his body too close to mine. I froze at his closeness, feeling the heat radiating from him and calling to me. I looked down instead of in his eyes, trying to ignore the feelings that creeped up inside of me. I felt his fingertips under my chin lifting my head so I had no choice but to meet his dark gaze. "Chase, I never wanted to give up on you," he whispered. "I waited for you and searched for you for months. It killed me thinking that you were…" he trailed off shaking his head. "Chase, if I had thought for one second that you were coming back I never would have-."

"Alcide." I wanted him to stop. I didn't want to hear this. It was only making it worse.

"I was falling for you," he continued. "I was falling for you hard. And seeing you made me realize that none of that ever changed."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. "Alcide," I repeated, but I didn't know what to say. He was beginning to say the things that I wanted to hear, but it didn't change the fact that Debbie Pelt was still in the picture. A flash of her sitting in an immaculate living room, wearing her blue sweater and her pretty sundress, sitting on a nice couch waiting for him appeared in my mind and I suddenly felt nauseous. I couldn't do this.

I pushed his hand away, taking a step back to create some distance, dropping my gaze again. "And what about Debbie?"

Alcide sighed, faltering. "It's complicated…"

"You should go," I said with a nod. "Please. I just can't…"

Alcide hesitated. "Chase."

"I said please," I reiterated. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What about the baby?"

"Honestly I am not even sure if the baby is yours, Alcide. So until we find out how about we just forget about it."

Alcide blinked. "Well who else could be the father?"

"Eric."

"Northman? The _vampire_?" he huffed. "How the hell is that possible?"

"There was a 24 hour period where Eric was human because he drank a lot of my blood and during that time we had sex okay? So there is a chance it's his."

Alcide's expression changed to confusion. "Well how far along are you?"

"Honestly due to how fast the baby is growing I have no idea," I admitted.

Alcide sighed, running his hand over his beard. "Well, how are we going to find out who the dad is? I wanna know."

"We do a DNA test."

"When?"

"I'll have to make an appointment. I guess I can let you know when that is."

Alcide nodded, silence coming over the both of us. "Well you should be going right?" I said. "Debbie is probably wondering where you are."

"Can I…Can I see you again?"

"In what capacity?" I sighed. "As a friend?"

"Chase, you can't expect me to not want you in my life, not after everything we went through, not after what we were about to start together," he reasoned running a hand through his dark hair. "I told you how I felt. I mean you might be carrying my kid."

"Well how is Debbie gonna feel? You think she's gonna want me and you hanging out when we still have feelings for each other? And you can't possibly expect me to want to be around her _ever_. She is the reason my dad is dead. She slit my throat for Christ sake!"

Alcide sighed, shaking his head. "Look, Chase, I know alright. I just never thought-."

"Alcide, we're kidding ourselves here if we think this could ever be something again unless you leave _her_. And considering you haven't mentioned that at all it's obviously not in your plan, so just go. Stop making this harder on the both of us."

I stepped back further, gripping the door hard and shutting it quickly before he could stop it. I locked it hurriedly and leaned against it, breathing heavily. _This had been a hell of a day._


	7. Parents

**Parents**

When my parents arrived 2 hours later I had luckily recovered from Alcide's unexpected visit. Despite everything that I had gone through that day I was excited to see my parents. One thing that was certain was that they would never change. I was comforted by that fact and looked forward to their arrival and their normalcy. I could use a heavy dose of normal.

The knock on the door was quick and sharp and I knew immediately that it was my mother, Mary, who had knocked. She had always been a strict urgent woman, unlike my laxer father, Christopher, and I knew she'd be impatiently waiting on the other side. I unlocked the door quickly and found my parents standing side by side, three large suitcases behind them and a duffel bag slung over my father's shoulder. Their faces changed from anxiousness to relief once they laid eyes on me. I went into both of their arms without a word, my arms around them, pulling them into me. They tensed in surprise, but relaxed after a second, their arms coming around me to squeeze. I don't know how long we stood like that, but it felt like forever, and I didn't mind one second of it. I had missed them more than I cared to admit.

"Chase, it's so good to see you," Christopher sighed into my shoulder.

"You have no idea what this year has been like, Chase," Mary added, her voice on the edge of tears.

I felt my stomach tighten at their words and I felt bad. It wasn't my fault that I had been kidnapped, but even before then I hadn't kept in touch like I did before Cassandra had died. I pulled back from their embrace and tried to smile.

"Mom, Dad, I think it's time I told you the truth," I said.

My parents shared a worried glance, but my father nodded, and my mother offered a tight-lipped smile before uttering, "Okay, honey."

I sat at the small table in the dining area of my apartment, across from my parents who were both sipping on the warm tea I had just made. It seemed whenever there was a serious discussion in my family we did it over tea and I had unconsciously started to boil water shortly after shutting the door in Alcide's face in preparation. I turned my own cup in my hand, suddenly feeling less bold about telling my parents the truth. I still wanted to, I just didn't know where to start.

My mother must have sensed my hesitation, she sipped her tea once more before clearing her throat and setting her cup down. "Isaac sends his love," she started smiling. "He was so glad to hear that you were back and would like to come visit, but he couldn't get away from work."

"Or his pretty little girlfriend," my dad added with a smirk.

"Isaac is working? And has a girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Yes, his leg got better and he started working with a buddy down in Austin and they decided to move in together as roommates and I guess shortly after he met a girl. She's sweet. You'd like her," my mother added.

I was happy to hear that my little brother was doing well. The last I heard he was still recovering from his broken leg and living with my parents. Apparently in my absence he had grown up a little. "I am glad to hear it," I said smiling. "Isaac is all grown up now."

My parents nodded, smiling, silence falling on us once more. "So…" I started. "There is…there's something that I have been wanting to talk to you both about. I know I have a lot to explain, especially after disappearing for a year, but none of it will make sense unless I start at the beginning. And I am going to be brutally honest here okay?"

My parents shared a wary glance, but both nodded. My dad's grip on his mug tightened and my mother shifted nervously in her seat again. "Okay, Chase," my dad urged. "We're ready."

I was hesitant still, but I started none the less. I began on the night that Cassandra took me to Fangtasia, the night that I had met Eric, the night that my life suddenly took a drastic turn. Before I knew it, I was explaining my relationship with Eric, my battle with Renee, my trip to Dallas, meeting my biological mother and father, meeting Dominic, tangling with the maenad, killing Annabelle, meeting Alcide, what transpired in Jackson, my encounter with Debbie that resulted in my biological father's death, Russell Edgington, and finished with being taken to the fae realm. I glossed over the intimate parts of my relationship with Eric and Alcide, I was not going to go into depth about sex with a vampire or werewolf, but it was vital they knew about these two men that could potentially be the father of my unborn child.

By the time I was done talking, nearly an hour had passed and my parents sat in their seats gaping at me. My mother wore a mask of shock while my father's expression held a mixture of shock and sadness. Neither had said much during my talk about what was going on, save for an encouraging 'mm hmm' or nod. I was thankful that they hadn't interrupted, it made it easier to get it all out and in order.

"So…here I am…back from the fae realm after having only been gone for less than an hour, but an entire year passed here," I finished. "And I'm pregnant."

My dad turned pale and my mother's face fell. They shared another glance, this time lingering for a moment, both probably thinking of what they should say. I was thankful when my father spoke first, he had always bene the softer parent.

"Chase, honey, that's…" he trailed off shaking his head. "You've been through so much."

"And a pregnancy to boot," my mom spoke finally. "The werewolf…Alcide…he's the father?"

I hesitated. "Well there is a chance that Eric is the father."

Another shared glance. "The vampire? How?" my father asked.

"Well remember we found out my blood can turn a vampire human for a 24-hour period if they ingest enough and during that time that Eric was human we…" I didn't continue to elaborate. They didn't need me to.

"Oh," my mother said touching her chest and leaning back in her chair. "I see."

Christopher was still pale. "And you…you're a fairy and a witch?"

"Yes, I am half fae and half witch," I explained. "Connor, my dad, was full blood witch, and my mother Charlotte, she was a full fae. A queen apparently."

"So, you are a-." Mary hesitated. "A fairy princess?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes. I am apparently."

Christopher sighed and ran a hand over his face, clearly trying to process it all. "Chase, this is insane. Like something out of the movies. And I can't believe you're pregnant," he huffed. "You are going to be a mom. My little girl is going to be someone's mommy."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's been a lot."

"Why didn't you tell us honey?" Mary asked. She was taking it well; better than I expected.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want to worry you. I know you worry."

"We're your parents, Chase. It's our job to do that. It's also our job to make sure you are safe and help you when you're in need," Christopher said leaning forward to take my hand.

My mother nodded in agreement. "Yes, Chase, we love you. You never should have had to go through this alone."

"I wasn't completely alone," I countered. "I had Sookie."

Mary frowned. "Well to be honest, Chase, she doesn't sound like that good of a friend. She seems to bring nothing, but trouble into your life. Perhaps you should distance yourself from her, Chase, especially if you are going to have a baby."

I felt myself frown. "Mom, Sookie is always there for me. She's the only friend I have."

"She wouldn't have to be there for you if she didn't bring so much trouble to your door. It's really quite selfish, Chase."

I hesitated, my mind suddenly going back over everything that Sookie and I had gone through together and all the times she had upset me. I knew that Sookie was just a swell intentioned southern girl, but my mother was right. She had brought me a lot of trouble, but I had willingly joined in, hadn't I? Hadn't I invited in the trouble myself by doing so? Sookie had helped me more than she had hurt me. And she was the only one that could truly understand me. But was it safe to be her friend? Would my baby be safe? And just how many times had she done something to upset me by not completely keeping my secrets? Or the moments she shared with Eric….

"Chase?"

I jumped, my attention reverting to my parents who were staying at me confused. "Yes?"

"I asked how far along you are?" my mother repeated.

"What?"

"The baby?" she elaborated.

My hand went to my stomach immediately. "Oh. I'm…well I don't know. I was 8 weeks last I checked, but…it's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Because of what I am the baby may grow faster than an actual human would," I explained. "But I don't know how fast. I haven't seen a doctor since I returned from the fae realm."

"Chase," my mother scolded. "You need medical care. It is quite important especially if your baby is…special."

"I know mom. I know. I promise I am going to make an appointment tomorrow. I just have been dealing with a lot."

My mother looked as though she wanted to say more, but for the first time in my whole life she held her tongue. I was thankful for that. Her expression changed from mild irritation to sadness and I was surprised once more when she reached over and took my hand as my father had done. She squeezed it lightly.

"I am sorry, Chase," she said softly. "Sorry that you have been through this all alone. Sorry that your own mother wanted to kill you. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from all of this," she looked at me guiltily. "I wish we had known somehow, to prepare you for… all of this."

I blinked at her. "Mom, there is no way you could have known any of this was going to happen and even if you had I doubt there was much you could have done. I was lucky that you found me and took me in."

My mom nodded. "And what is your plan now?"

"Well as you can see I got a job and a place big enough for me and the baby," I said slowly motioning around the room. "And I am staying out of trouble with supernatural creatures and preparing to be a mom…"

"Well who will take care of your baby when you have to work?" Mary questioned.

I hesitated. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well…"

"And do you know how expensive children are?"

"Yes-."

"And what about school?"

"I-."

"Chase, I don't think you have really thought becoming a parent through. You will have to make sacrifices, its costly, and a baby will be depending on you," Mary finished.

I blinked at the sudden change in tone and the harsh reality check that my mother was laying on me. She was right. I hadn't really thought ahead, who would take care of my baby while I was working? Could I survive on a minimum wage waitress job and be a single mother? I did want to go back to school one day. I had been so close to finishing and getting my degree would help me get a better job to raise my child. I didn't want to be a waitress at Merlotte's forever.

"I think what your mother is trying to say Chase is that you must have a plan and you have some big decisions to make about your and your baby's future," Christopher said gently, leaning forward. "Becoming a parent is a big responsibility and it's not exactly something that you can just…'wing'."

"You are absolutely right, dad," I agreed. "I have some things to think about and I will. I am taking this very seriously."

* * *

I helped my parents get settled into the guest bedroom and said goodnight to them. It had been an eventful day and I was ready for it to be over. I noticed a missed call and voicemail from Sookie when I checked my phone, but I was in no mood to deal with her tonight. I assumed she was just returning my phone call and while I briefly worried if Eric had returned home, I figured that Sookie could deal with it. It was her responsibility to watch him even if it was just until my parents left, so she was supposed to make sure there wasn't an amnesiac vampire running around. I had had enough of everyone today.

I made sure that everything was locked and turned off all lights before trudging to my bedroom and collapsing onto my bed. I allowed the softness to envelop me, looking up into the darkness of my room. I couldn't help, but think about the words that Christopher had said, about my needing to make decisions regarding what I would do about my life and child. He was right about it all as usual, he tended to be right about everything. Everything was in turmoil since I had returned and while I was trying to piece it all together, it didn't change the fact that there was still a large lingering issue about who the father of my child was and what life would be like once that child came. How we would survive and how I would manage. Not long ago I was a twenty-two-year-old college student who spent too much time with her head in her books to even have a life, and now here I was, pregnant and caught in a love triangle between a vampire and a werewolf.

"Well you aren't going to be figuring out all these problems in one night, Chase," I said aloud to myself reaching down to rest my hands on my growing stomach. "We're just gonna have to take it one day at a time baby."

I froze as I felt a flutter within, like butterflies in my stomach, but stronger. I felt startled, sitting up in the darkness as a shocked gasp escaped me. It had moved. The baby had moved. A smile touched my lips, but was quickly followed by a frown. While I didn't know much about babies I knew basics, and at eight weeks there was no way that I should have been able to feel movement. The baby would be the size of a strawberry or something. I felt a hint of panic at the thought. The baby must have grown more and since I hadn't had any vampire blood since my return from the fae realm, it must have something to do with my being fae. This baby was growing and growing fast.


	8. Search and Rescue

**Search and Rescue**

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of my cellphone ringing. I kept my eyes closed even though the sound had my mind rising from the depths of consciousness. I was not ready to get up. I didn't care what time it was. I had set an alarm so that I would be woken up with plenty of time to get ready and make it to work and the alarm had not gone off. I had no intentions of getting up before that alarm went off. I shifted to a more comfortable position in bed, sighing in relief when the ringing stopped. The silence that followed was blissful and I felt myself drifting again when I heard a knock on my bedroom door followed by my mother's voice.

"Chase, honey, are you awake?"

I groaned.

Another knock. "Chase?"

I sighed, throwing the covers back and rolling out of bed. I unlocked my bedroom door and pulled it open, trying to wipe the frown from my face. "Yes, mom?"

"Good morning, I'm sorry to wake you, but Sookie is here," Mary said looking over her shoulder down the hallway.

"What?"

"I told her you were sleeping, but she said it was urgent," she said.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "It's always urgent when it's Sookie."

I stepped past her and moved down the hallway, walking into my living room to find Sookie standing there making small talk with my dad. The moment she saw me her eyes widened a bit and a nervous smile came across her face.

"Chase, sorry to wake you, but it's really urgent," she said moving around my couch towards me. "Can we talk outside?"

She took me by the arm, dragging me towards the front door before I could protest. I passed an apologetic glance to my frowning parents. "Sookie, what the hell is going on?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

Sookie didn't say a word till the front door was open and she stepped outside, pulling me along. I pulled the door closed behind me and turned, stopping when I saw Alcide standing in my driveway. He smiled weakly at me, offering a wave that I did not return. My stomach dropped, and I felt a frown set in. He approached me cautiously, stopping at Sookie's side, looking a little nervous.

"Hi," he said simply.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Sookie called," he answered pointing to her.

"Sookie-," I started.

"I know. I know. You're probably angry, but Eric is missing, and you weren't answering your phone and I didn't know what to do so I called Alcide for help."

I blinked in confusion. "What? Eric is missing? How?" I growled. "How Sookie? How in the hell do you lose a thousand-year-old amnesiac vampire?"

"Well in my defense he was drunk and acting weird and he just took off," she answered exasperatedly.

"Drunk? Sookie, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sookie hesitated before sighing. "Eric drank my fairy godmother."

I blinked. "Come again?"

"Claudine showed up at my house talking about how I should be with my people and blah blah and then out of nowhere Eric just attacks her and drinks her dry. Like she turned into dust. And afterwards he was drunk, and I tried to get him into the house and he ran off. I have been looking for him all morning."

"He is running around in the sun?" I screeched. "Sookie who knows how long the day walking lasts!"

"Which is exactly why I have been running around trying to find him. I need your help," she answered quickly. "Alcide can pick up his scent and help us get him back into the house."

I resisted the urge to let out scream the frustrated scream that had welled in my throat and ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Let me get some shoes on."

"We'll be in the car," Sookie said.

I nodded and moved past Sookie, walking back into my home and to my bedroom past my confused parents. I quickly changed into some jeans a t-shirt and slipped on my shoes, just as I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I turned to see my mother peering at me through the cracked door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked timidly.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I have to run out for a bit, but I will be back. We can do lunch before I have to work later."

Mary frowned. "Chase, I thought we were being honest from here on out?"

I hesitated. "Eric is missing. Sookie was supposed to be keeping an eye on him and he drank a fairy and I guess it makes some vampires drunk after and now he's on the loose in the daylight. And while fae blood can allow vampires to walk in the daylight I have no idea how long those effects last. So, I need to go find the vampire that may be the father of my child before he burns to a crisp. I'll be back in a bit, make yourselves at home."

My mother blinked, staring at me in wide eyed surprise. I moved past her before she could say another word and waved to my dad before heading out the door to Sookie's waiting car. Sookie sat in the driver's seat, engine already running and Alcide sat in the back seat, looking too large for Sookie's small car. I got into the passenger's seat and buckled up, trying to ignore the awkward tension in the air.

* * *

After a tense and silent ten-minute car ride, we parked in front of Sookie's home. My stomach was in knots from worry and I was still irritated at Alcide's presence. After our conversation last night, I hadn't intended to see him for a long while and having to see him again so soon was just reopening that wound I was trying to desperately close.

"So, I assuming you have plan?" I asked Sookie as we exited the car.

"Alcide can catch his scent as a wolf and track him down," she said hopefully.

I looked to Alcide. "Can you?"

He nodded. "Yep, just need something he wore."

"I'm going to go inside and get some of Eric's clothes and a blanket for when we find," Sookie said. "I'll be right back."

I watched her go, feeling the tension rise in the air again now that it was just Alcide and I. He was standing on the driver's side of Sookie's car, his arms resting on the roof, his brown eyes on me. I tried to avoid his gaze, my arms crossed over my chest, suddenly interested in my shoes. I heard the crunch of gravel under his feet as he came around the car, felt his presence coming up behind me until he was close enough that I could feel the head radiating off him.

"Chase, I wish you would just let me talk to you," he said softly.

I continued looking at the ground. "We talked already, Alcide."

"You telling me off last night doesn't count as talking."

I turned to him, instantly regretting it when I realized just how close to me he was. I felt that pull that I always felt to him and tried very hard to ignore it. "This isn't a situation we can just talk about Alcide," I said. "I don't see how we are gonna fix anything unless you leave Debbie-.'

"Chase, look, it's complicated," he cut in quickly. "I can't just go alright? We have a house together. She's clean and sober-."

I huffed, feeling tears well in my eyes. "Well great for her!" I snapped. "So once again we are back at square one because if you are with her, you and I will never be anything!"

Alcide sighed. He put his hands on his hips before looking at me again. "And if the baby is mine? You trying to tell me you're going to keep my kid away from me?"

I hesitated. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I had decisions to make. Hard ones. But I wasn't prepared to take any course of action until I knew for sure who the dad was. "I don't know what I am going to do Alcide. I didn't plan for this. I didn't plan to have my life turned upside down. I didn't plan to have vampires in my life or werewolves or fairies. I didn't plan to be in danger. I didn't plan to fall in love with you. I didn't plan to be kidnapped and have a year of my life stolen from me and I damn sure didn't plan to get pregnant and not even know who the father of my kid is!" I spat.

Alcide froze, looking down at me intently as I felt warm tears sliding down my face. I turned away from him, wiping at the tears, feeling foolish for my emotional outburst. He stepped towards me, regaining the space I had put between us and turned me to face him, wrapping his arms around me. I pushed against his chest, feeling the sobs start, but he held firm until I relented, pressing my face into his chest. He ran his hand over my head, alternating between kissing the top of my head and shushing me. I wished that I didn't feel any comfort in his arms, it would make it easier to push him away, but I did, and I didn't want him to let me go. After a moment he pulled back, causing me to look him in the eye. He took my face in both hands and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"You love me?" he asked softly.

I blinked. Had I said that? I sighed. "Alcide-."

The loud creak of Sookie's screen door opening and closing made me jump. Alcide and I broke apart, turning to find Sookie standing on the porch nervously, a large blanket and shirt in her hands. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I can go back-."

"No," I said hurriedly. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to find Eric before he burns to a crisp."

"She's right," Alcide added unnecessarily.

Sookie nodded, continuing down the porch steps as Alcide began unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his shoes. "I figured we could search the woods around here. I mean he can't have gone far right?" she asked.

Alcide unbuckled his pants. "Who knows, but it's a good place to start."

Sookie and I turned so Alcide could finish disrobing, we waited patiently for a moment before hearing a bark behind us. We turned to find Alcide in wolf form, a large white wolf with red eyes, sitting on his haunches next to the pile of clothes that he had been wearing. He stepped towards Sookie, who offered him Eric's shirt, which he sniffed vigorously before bolting off to the wooded area behind Sookie's house.

"Alcide, wait!" Sookie called taking off after him.

I sighed, feeling no desire for running but took off after them, instantly feeling nauseous. I tried my best to keep up before I lost sight of Alcide and soon Sookie. I slowed to a brisk walk as the nausea threatened to overwhelm me and my heart began pounding in my chest. There was a noticeable weight in my abdomen that I hadn't noticed before and I became aware that I was an out of shape pregnant woman. I continued in a brisk pace, hoping to catch up to Sookie and Alcide eventually.

Ten minutes passed, and I felt close to death from the walking and heat. I wiped sweat from my brow as I saw Sookie and Alcide in wolf form off in the distance, both having stopped. I could hear Sookie yelling and watched as Alcide transformed back to his very naked human self. I walked quicker, coming up just in time to see Eric standing in the middle of a small lake. I moved between Sookie and Alcide, making sure to keep my eyes above waist level, and frowned at Eric.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?"

Eric's face fell as he noticed me. "Chase."

"Yes, it's me. Now get the hell out of there!"

Eric pouted. "But I don't want to."

"Eric Northman, you get out of there right now," I said breathlessly, realizing that I felt very short of breath.

I wiped the sweat from my brow again and swallowed back more nausea, seeing the edges of my vision beginning to turn black. Was I going to faint?

"Chase," I heard Alcide say beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied. My heart was still pounding, and I was still struggling to catch my breath. I was beginning to feel light headed.

"No, you definitely don't look good," Sookie insisted looking concerned. "Eric, get the hell out of there! Chase doesn't feel well."

I felt warm hands on me and looked up to see that it was Alcide, trying to hold me steady, concern written all over his features. "Chase-."

"Get your hands off her!" I heard Eric shout, making me jump. In vampire speed he was out of the water and right at my side, his face angry, his skin beginning to turn red and smoke coming off him. He was starting to burn, but he was too preoccupied with glaring Alcide down to notice. "Stay away from her," he growled at Alcide.

"Guys," I started weakly, struggling to maintain focus. "I need to sit down."

"Stop it you two!" Sookie scolded Eric and Alcide. "Eric, take Chase back to the house. Quickly! Vamp speed. You're starting to burn, and she needs water."

"I can carry her-," Alcide started with a frown.

Eric ignored him, scooping me up into his arms wedding style before rushing off in vampire speed, the world blurring around me. I covered my mouth as the vomit threatened to come up. Before I knew it, I was in Eric's cubby, lying on his bed, staring up at Eric who was offering me a glass of water. I took it and finished it quickly, feeling him watching me as I did.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The water was making me feel better and so was lying down. "Yes, I think I'm better now…I think I just got to hot with the running and the heat out there…. what the hell were you thinking taking off like that? You could have burned."

Eric blinked at the sudden change. "Well…I was upset…"

"Upset?"

He looked down, as though he were ashamed. "Yes, you…hurt my feelings sending me away for the wolf. I drank the fairy and I wanted to just…" he finished with a shrug. "I wasn't thinking."

 _Hurt his feelings?_ I suddenly felt bad. I sat up slowly. "Eric, I'm… sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I just needed to talk to Alcide-."

"Who is he to you?" he cut in looking at me expectantly. "Is he your lover?"

I hesitated. "Well…he's…my ex. He's seeing someone else now. We aren't together."

Eric absorbed the information, it did nothing to change the irritation in his face. "So what business would he have with the mother of my child if you two are no longer involved and you are carrying my child?"

"Oh Eric," I sighed. "It's complicated."

I didn't want to tell him that there was a chance he wasn't the father of my baby. I didn't want to upset him any further. I jumped when I felt him touch my cheek, looking up to find him staring at me intently. I hesitated, unable to speak, lost in his blue gaze.

"I feel a strong urge to protect you," Eric said softly. "To make sure that you and my child are never hurt," my breath caught in my throat. "I want you to be mine again." At those words I was suddenly transported to when we first met, as I stood a young naïve girl in his office, with no idea what was in store for me. He had promised to claim me then, that I would be his. "Will you be mine again? Will you let me claim you?" he asked, hope bright in his eyes.

I would be lying if I said that a part of me didn't want to let this kinder, gentler, more honest Eric claim me. This was the Eric that I had always wanted, but this Eric was temporary and that was a sobering thought. I looked away from his hypnotizing blue eyes and shook my head.

"Eric," I started.

He leaned in stopping me, kissing me before I could continue. I tensed in surprise at the gentleness of his kiss, such a contrast to the normally hard and forceful kisses that I was accustomed to from him. He didn't move for a few seconds, giving me every chance to push him away, but I couldn't. His hand slid into my hair as he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against mine, my mouth opening to grant him access. His other hand slid around my waist and pulled our bodies closer together and I lost myself in him.

 _This isn't smart, Chase. This is temporary, Eric. This won't last. If you fall for this Eric, you're just going to get hurt when the other Eric returns. Don't do this to yourself,_ my brain warned. And my brain was right. But god was he a good kisser.

Eric guided me back to a laying position, his body sliding into place above mine. Fire rushed me at the feel of the hardness between us and my legs tightened around him. I came up for air when his mouth finally left mine and went to my neck, his hands sliding under my shirt.

"Chase."

I froze at the sound of Alcide's voice calling to me from above, through the open cubby doors. Eric paused above me, irritation bright in his eyes. Alcide always had impeccable timing. My cheeks flamed, and I was thankful that he couldn't see us, but who knows what he had heard with his werewolf hearing.

"Are you alright?" Alcide questioned further at my lack of response.

"Uh, yeah! I'm coming up, give me a second," I called. "I should probably go…" I added softly to Eric.

Eric sat up, allowing me to sit up as well, surprised that he hadn't protested. The Eric that I knew would have, he would have no problem bedding me with Sookie and Alcide in the house. But amnesiac Eric slid off the bed, taking my hand to help me stand, looking down at me with a tight-lipped smile.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"Question?"

"Will you be mine?" he reiterated.

"Eric…I can't…"

"But weren't you already?"

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose I was at one point, but a lot has changed since then. You don't remember everything that has happened between us. All the drama and pain and the issues with Sookie."

Eric frowned. "Issues with Sookie?"

"Yes, we have this weird somewhat unspoken love triangle thing going on and between the three of us, and to be honest I am not entirely unsure that you aren't in love with her. And given the opportunity, you might act on those feelings."

Eric continued to frown. "She is nothing compared to you."

I blinked up at him in surprise. My heart fluttered at the words. "Well _you_ say that, but the old Eric does not," I breathed.

"Then he is a fool," Eric said assuredly. "I am a fool," he corrected as an after-thought.

"Well…I agree with you there, but you are going to remember again, Eric. You are going to be _him_ again," I said.

Eric looked saddened at my words, his head dropping. I felt a pang in my heart again, hurt to see him so sad and realizing that it was not this Eric's fault, but it didn't change the fact that he would be returning to his former self. And that meant back to our extremely complicated relationship.

"I don't think I want to go back," he said softly. "I don't want my memories back."

"Eric-."

"I don't want to go back to the Eric that no one likes, to the Eric whose mother of his child looks at him with some contempt, I don't want to be that Eric anymore," he said rising to his feet. "Maybe if I stay this Eric, you will give me another chance. We could be a family. We could be happy." I didn't know what to say and could only stare up at him. He took my hands, squeezing them, his flesh still warm from being in the sun. "Would you? Would you give me a chance if I stayed this way? If I never remembered? For our child's sake?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Chase!"

I jumped at the call of my name. It was Alcide again. I groaned softly, feeling like I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place again. Eric ignored Alcide's call, looking down at me impatiently waiting for my answer. This was not a conversation I was prepared to have with Eric and I didn't have an answer for him.

"It's not that simple, Eric. You're a shadow of your former self right now and while it's a good and sweet shadow, it's not the _real_ you," I said releasing his hands to touch his chest. "I have to go right now, but we can talk more tonight. You need to rest before you get the bleeds."

Eric didn't like my answer, I could tell from the faint scowl of his lips, but he nodded and sat back down on the bed. I wasn't used to this, I expected a fight, but I could get used to it. "I promise we'll talk more tonight okay?"

He nodded again, not bothering to look at me as I moved towards the ladder. I hesitated, but ascended the ladder, stepping out of the cabinet to find Alcide pacing in Sookie's living room. He stopped at the sound of my footsteps, turning to me, anger bright on his features. He stalked toward me and took me by the arm, surprising me. I resisted the urge to yell, not wanting to startle Eric and send him up to my rescue. Alcide turned then, still holding me by the arm, pulling me along as he stormed towards the front door, right past Sookie who was doing something in the kitchen and out onto the porch. He slammed the door shut behind him before turning to me once more.

"Alcide-."

"This is dangerous. He doesn't know who he is. He doesn't remember you. He could kill you," he cut in angrily.

"Eric wouldn't hurt me," I said.

"The old Eric wouldn't and even then, that's no guarantee," he said putting his hands on his hips. "He should not be staying here, and he definitely should not be staying with you. Aren't there some vampires that can take care of him?"

"Eric is vulnerable. No one can know that he is like this. He could be killed."

"Yeah, well, so can you. And in your condition, you don't need to be putting yourself in any danger, least of all for that asshole."

"What the hell are you so worked up over?" I questioned. "You were all calm about this before finding Eric. You showed up willingly to help."

He sighed heavily, shifting on his feet uncomfortably before looking at me. "Are you sleeping with him?"

I huffed. "You can't be serious."

Alcide remained silent, waiting for an answer.

"How is that any of your business?" I demanded.

"It's my business when you're carrying my kid," he reasoned.

"Potentially. And you're in a pretty committed relationship with another woman, who I am certain you are sleeping with, so what does it matter?"

"I'm not the pregnant one."

I frowned. "Look, I can sleep with whoever I want Alcide. It's none of your business. You lost that privilege when you got back with Debbie. You don't get to ask me these questions anymore."

Alcide growled in frustration. "Chase-."

I put my hands up stopping him. I had, had enough. "Alcide, it's been a hell of a morning, actually it's been a hell of a few days. I don't want to have this conversation with you right now. I have to go home and get ready for work."

Alcide sighed. "You think you should be working? Especially after earlier?"

"I just got hot, okay. I am fine. The baby is fine. I have bills to pay you know. I'll see you later Alcide."

I turned to go back into the house, when he grabbed my arm, gently this time, and turned me back to him. He didn't let my arm go and stepped into my space once more, sending that radiating heat my way. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath at the warmth that spread through me at his close vicinity.

"Chase, I don't want to fight," he said softly.

"We're not fighting," I answered quickly.

"Yes, we are," he replied looking down at me. "We have to sit down at some point and talk this out. We have to figure something out. I want you in my life. What we had before you left-."

I looked down. "That was before, Alcide. Everything is different now."

He was so close, body inches from mine, his eyes intense. _Here we are again_ , I thought. _First Eric and now Alcide._ "I don't want them to be different," he whispered, his eyes dropping from mine to my lips. I saw a flash of yellow cross over the brown of his eyes and licked hips lips, which sent a shiver through me. My heart started pounding and the part of my brain that made good decisions and reasoned almost shut off. He wanted to kiss me. I knew it. I had seen that look in his eyes before and god help me I wanted to let him. But I couldn't. Unlike amnesiac Eric who I had let kiss me, Alcide was in a relationship and that was not territory I wanted to go in, no matter how much I hated Debbie. I put a hand on Alcide's chest and pushed away from him, creating much needed space.

"I think we need time," I said quickly.

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to see or hear from you at all," I answered. "I can't be near you. I can't see you. It complicates everything. It complicates my feelings and to be honest it just hurts." I reached for him, surprising him, rising on tip toe and still barely being able to reach his hair. I plucked a few strands from his head making him yelp and frown down at me.

"Jesus christ, Chase, what the hell are you doing?" he grumbled, reaching up to touch the spot I had taken his hair from.

"For the DNA test," I explained, pocketing the strands. "When I know the results is when you'll hear from me," I continued. "Until then, goodbye Alcide."

I turned before he could say anything and went back into Sookie's house, shutting the door on him and locking the door, taking a deep steadying breath. Sookie stepped out of the kitchen a few moments later looking concerned and holding an empty Ziploc bag. I looked at her in surprise as she handed it to me.

"For the hair," she elaborated pointing to her head. "I could see you guys on the porch."

"Oh, thanks," I said pulling the hairs from my pocket and putting them inside.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Things are tense between you guys huh?"

I laughed. "Tense is an understatement."

"Well I'm sorry for having to call him, I just didn't know what to do. I know it looks like I am trying to bring you guys together and all, but I'm really not-."

I put up a hand, stopping her. "Sookie, really it's fine."

In my pocket, the alarm on my phone went off, alerting me to the fact that I needed to get ready for work. I pulled it from my pocket, shutting it off. "Ugh," I sighed. "Can you take me back home? I have to go get ready."

Sookie nodded. "Of course."

"And I'll come back tonight and babysit Eric," I added.

"Sure, I'd love the company," she replied. "Are you going to take his hair too?"

I shook my head. I didn't want him to know that there was a chance he wasn't the father. I didn't want to upset him in his current state. It would be better to just return Eric to his former self and let him know the results.

"No, I'll just give Dr. Ludwig Alcide's hair and she can test that. And if it's positive then obviously Alcide is the dad and if it's not its Eric's," I shrugged. "This Eric seems…vulnerable…and I don't want him to get upset."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Yeah…shall we?"


	9. The Check Up

**The Check Up**

Being back at Merlotte's made me feel like things were back to normal. It felt good to see a few familiar faces and I fell back into my waitress routine easily. I had to dodge a few nosey questions about my disappearance and my pregnant bump which was very noticeable in my uniform, but aside from that the shift went smoothly. What I had not account for was how I would feel after a few hours on my feet. Exhaustion and aching in my feet quickly, and I was battling nausea every time I went near the kitchen and got the overwhelming whiff of food. I powered through, but was thankful when then of my shift came.

I was sitting in Sam's office, rubbing my aching feet after clocking out when Arlene walked in, smiling at me. "Hey, taking off?"

"Yeah, soon as I rest for a minute. I'm walking home, and my feet are killing me," I sighed slipping my shoe back on.

Arlene paused, looking at me cautiously. "I hope you don't mind me being a bit forward, Chase, but you gotta noticeable little baby bump there," she said pointing to my stomach.

I felt my cheeks warm in a blush. "Yeah… I, uh, wasn't ready to tell people just yet."

"Well I think you are past that point sweetie," Arlene chuckled. "How far along are you?"

"Umm…" I truly didn't know how far along I was. "I'm not sure."

Arlene frowned. "You don't know?"

"Things have been kind of crazy and I haven't gotten the chance to see a doctor just yet," I said rising from the chair

"Oh, Chase, honey, that's not good. There are so many tests that must be run. Having a baby is a serious thing. You need to see a doctor right away, especially with how far along you look. I can give you the number to my ob/gyn, he is great," she insisted.

"Oh, Arlene, that's sweet, but you don't-."

"Nonsense," she interrupted, walking to Sam's desk and grabbing a pen and paper. She wrote down the name and number quickly before handing me the paper. "You take this number and get that baby checked out alright? And if you have any questions you know you can call on me because I've been through this a time or two," she finished with a laugh.

I watched her walk out of the office with a smile on her face, shutting the door behind her as I stood there. I touched my stomach, rubbing it absently as I thought about what she had said. She had been right after all, I was showing, and I had felt movement last night, so I was much further than 8 weeks now. I looked down at the phone number before balling it up and tossing it in the trash. Unlike Arlene I did not have the luxury of going to see a normal ob/gyn. I would have to call Dr. Ludwig and ask her to see me.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, not wanting to put it off any longer, and dialed Fangtasia. I was greeted by Pam's monotone voice after a few rings.

"Fangtasia, what do you want?"

"Pam, it's Chase."

"I repeat, what do you want?" she replied.

"Well hello to you too, Pam. I am fine, thank you for asking. Eric is also fine," I frowned.

"Do I need to repeat myself a third time?" she sighed.

"I need Dr. Ludwig's number."

"Do I look like the phone book to you?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just give me the number please?"

I heard a long overly exaggerated sigh and could just imagine the blue-eyed eye roll that accompanied it. "Hold."

I heard her set the phone down loudly and I grabbed the same pen Arlene had used and another piece of paper. She returned to the line, gave me the number quickly, and hung up before I could check that I had taken it down correctly. I glowered at the receiver before hanging it up and picking it up again to dial Dr. Ludwig's number. The line rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Speak."

"Dr. Ludwig, hi, it's Chase Morgan. I don't know if you remember me, but-."

"Yes, I remember you," she cut in flatly.

"Oh," I faltered. "Well I know that it has been a long time since you treated me, but I was hoping that you'd be willing to see me-."

"How is the child?" she cut in again.

I hesitated. "The child? Well…I haven't had the child…"

There was a brief moment of silence before Dr. Ludwig spoke again. "You have been pregnant with the same child for more than a year."

"Well…by your time, yes, but actually I only saw you a few days ago," I answered with a nervous chuckle. "It's…it's complicated. I can explain, but-."

"I can come to do an examination tonight," she interrupted.

"Okay."

"What is the address?"

I hesitated, unsure if I wanted Dr. Ludwig coming to my home with my parents there, but also not seeing a better option. I gave her my home address.

"I'll be there in two hours."

The line clicked, and a dialed tone followed leaving me frowning again.

* * *

I made it home after a short ten-minute walk from Merlotte's to my apartment. I was greeted by the smell of a home cooked meal when I stepped through the front door and my stomach growled in response. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in a while and I hadn't had an appetite for days, but was suddenly very hungry. It was comforting to find my mom in the kitchen cooking and see my dad on the couch reading. It felt like old times, old times that I hadn't realized that I had missed until that moment.

"Hey sweetie," my mother called from the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starved," I called back. "How long till dinner is done?"

"Twenty minutes. I'm making steaks," she answered.

"Wonderful. I'm going to shower really quick."

I showered quickly and dressed in loose lounge clothing in anticipation of Dr. Ludwig's visit and joined my parents at the kitchen table. My mother had already made my plate and I gratefully dug in, glad that for once my stomach did not churn in response.

"How was work?" my father asked.

"It was good," I answered between bites of mashed potatoes. I had missed my mothers cooking. I had missed food in general.

"And how are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"Tired, my feet were killing me, and I would like to never smell another onion ring again, but over all okay," I replied. "I, uh, actually have a doctor coming over in about an hour to check on the baby."

My parents shared a surprised glance. "You know a doctor that will do house calls? How convenient," Christopher commented.

I cleared my throat and began cutting my steak up into smaller pieces. "Well, she's a special doctor...who deals with _special_ patients…patients that may or may not be human."

Another shared glance, but both did well to hide the shock from their face. "Oh…I see…" Mary said nodding slowly. "That is good that you can get prenatal care considering your _unusual circumstances_."

I nodded in agreement, shoveling more food into my mouth. It still felt new and weird being able to talk to my parents about what really transpired in my life, but it was also freeing. I wasn't having to think up a lie or some story to placate them. It made things easier for me, but I knew it was still new and slightly overwhelming for them.

"Chase, we have been thinking," my father said setting down his utensils and clasping his hands in front of him.

 _Uh oh_.

"Yes?" I prompted him to continue.

"We know that you value your independence now that you have moved out and that you are trying to show us that you can do this on your own, but with having a new baby…and being a single mother…we know that you will need help," Christopher started slowly.

I felt my face fall. I knew exactly where this was going, and I already knew what my answer would be. I was not going to move back home.

"We want to be a support system for you," Christopher continued.

"And we want to be close to our grandchild," my mother cut in quickly with a smile.

"Mom, Dad, I know-."

"Chase, let us finish please," Mary said raising her hand. "We know that you have a life here, and you want to be independent, but raising a child is hard."

"Yes, mom, I know, and I really appreciate that, but I do not want to move back to Austin," I sighed.

"We don't want you to move back to Austin, Chase. We want to move to Bon Temps."

I felt my face fall again. _Oh_. "But you guys have lived in Austin all your lives-."

Mary shook her head, waving my statement away. "Chase, that means nothing. We are going to be grandparents. We want to be close to you and support you and help with the baby."

"But, what about Isaac? And your house? And there are vampires and werewolves and shifters and all kinds of supernatural things here, mom. I know how you feel about that…" I argued.

"Isaac doesn't need us. He's moved out and he has an excellent job and a girlfriend," my mother reasoned. She took a deep breath. "And a vampire or werewolf might be the father of my grandchild, so I suppose I will just have to get used to it."

"And we've already called a realtor to see about selling the house," my dad added.

I sat there stunned, staring at my parents in surprise and feeling odd. I had fully expected them to insist that I move back home and that I go back to school. I had already mentally prepared a speech for such an occasion. This was the last thing that I had expected. I felt my eyes welling up and wiped at them quickly. My parents were retired, but they had friends and lives in Austin, and they were willing to give it up and move to Bon Temps just to support me. They were dealing with the whole situation exceptionally well and I felt bad for not telling them the truth sooner.

"Mom, Dad, you really don't have to do this-."

"We know," my dad cut in. "We want too. We want to be close to you and the baby."

"When are you planning on doing this?"

My dad sighed. "We fly out tomorrow morning back home. We want to get back and set the house up for sale and then we'll come back and check out some rental properties here unless we find something we want to buy. We're hoping to be back permanently in a month, two at the latest."

"Which should give us enough time to help you set up the nursery and throw a baby shower and get ready for the baby's arrival," my mom added excitedly.

I smiled, but my stomach turned a little. Hopefully I was still pregnant in two months. Who knew how fast the baby was growing. "I don't know what to say," I admitted. I didn't know how to express my gratitude and appreciation for what they were willing to do.

"Don't say anything," my mother said reaching over to touch my hand. "We are your parents. Your family. This is what family does."

* * *

When Dr. Ludwig arrived at my home I was anxiously pacing in the living room. After finishing dinner with my parents, they went to bed, mentioning how early their flight was. I got the feeling that they wanted to give me some privacy and I appreciated it because I felt like a nervous wreck. I was worried about finding out how much the baby had grown and about giving Dr. Ludwig Alcide's DNA. I knew that both things needed to be done. I needed to figure out when my baby would be born to be prepare myself for its arrival and I needed to know who the father of my child was so that I could plan out my future.

The knock on the door came exactly two hours from when I had spoken to Dr. Ludwig. One thing that I could say was that the good doctor was prompt. I opened the door and found her standing there, she hadn't changed a bit, staring up at me blankly, carrying her large black medical bag and her portable ultrasound machine. I smiled at her, but she did not return it. I stepped back so she could enter.

"Bedroom?" she asked looking at me over her shoulder as she stepped into the house.

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

She led the way to my bedroom, which I had tidied up a bit before she had arrived. I followed her, shutting my bedroom door behind me, and lying down on my bed before she bothered to tell me too. I lifted my shirt and settled into the pillows, waiting while she set up her equipment.

"Well you are certainly farther along that before," she said taking in the sight of my bump. "You have started to show." I heard the ultrasound machine start up. "Care to explain your yearlong disappearance and how you're still pregnant with the same baby'?"

"I uh…traveled to the Fae realm, against my will, and time moves differently there. So, I was gone for maybe an hour tops, but here a year had passed," I shrugged.

Dr. Ludwig considered it quietly, but continued setting up the ultrasound machine. "I did run the blood sample that I took from you a year ago. At the time your HCG levels were above normal for a pregnant woman at 8 weeks, which could explain the rapid fetal growth or be a symptom of it, I'm honestly not sure. I will have to run more tests, but everything else seemed normal except for the fact that you do not have a blood type."

I had almost forgotten about not having a blood type, which I had found out after Debbie had slit my throat. "Yeah…I forgot to mention that."

"This could be a problem when you give birth, if there are any complications and you require blood."

I hadn't thought about that and felt a hint of panic set in.

"Do you know any other Fae? Someone who would be willing to donate blood to you if needed?" she asked carefully squirting ultrasound gel on my abdomen.

I hesitated. I would not be calling on Emilia for any help. "No, not really."

"Well then we'll some vampire blood around at the time, I have a few patients that would not mind donating some blood for me, but considering it creates a bond and lets the vampire know of your whereabouts I would suggest asking a vampire you trust and would not mind being bonded too. Perhaps you could ask the potential father you mentioned."

The mention of potential father reminded me of the hair that I had taken from Alcide's head which was currently sitting on my nightstand. "I supposed I could ask him if he would be willing to donate blood," I said. "And I did manage to get hair from one of the…err…candidates, but not the other yet."

Dr. Ludwig nodded. "Well considering there are only two possibilities, we can test the one hair you have and depending on the results you'll know the answer. Let's take a look, shall we?"

My heart skipped a beat when she pressed the ultrasound wand to my stomach and I saw movement flicker on the screen, which she turned to face me. I held my breath until she stopped moving the wand and I saw life on the screen for the second time. The baby had changed since I saw it last, it looked bigger, more developed, it's heart thumping away. I stared in wonder at my child, watching its heart beat and gasped when I saw the baby jump on screen and felt a flutter in my stomach.

"The fetus has grown a considerable amount, by the looks of this you are nearing Twenty weeks," Dr. Ludwig explain.

I felt my stomach drop. "Twenty weeks?" I breathed. "That's…that's-."

"Five months," Dr. Ludwig cut in, she pressed some buttons on the machine and lines and numbers appeared on the screen. She pressed more buttons and looked at me. "You're eighteen weeks and six days pregnant according to the fetal measurements."

"What?" I breathed.

"So not quite twenty weeks, but certainly getting there."

I sat up on my elbows. "I don't…I don't understand…how can this be possible?"

"You mentioned that you were taken to the Fae realm, there is a very strong possibility that your time there is what spurred along the growth. Being in your home realm where time moves differently could have stimulated things along more."

 _Home realm?_ I stared at her in disbelief. "I was there for like half an hour tops."

"I understand that, but you were there for half an hour and look how much time passed here," Dr. Ludwig reasoned.

I continued to stare at her in stunned silence, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over me. It had only been days, to me, since I had seen her last and the baby was only 8 weeks along. The baby was growing weeks by the day and I was in no way prepared. I couldn't have a baby in weeks. I couldn't explain that to people. I was _not_ ready.

"Is there a way to stop it?" I asked.

Dr. Ludwig frowned. "Stop it?"

"Yes, a way to slow down the growth. At this rate I'll have the baby in a matter of weeks! I can't do that. I'm not ready. How will I explain it to people?" I questioned quickly. I felt the energy inside of me swell at my anxiety, it had been calm for the past few days, still there as always, but only in the back of my mind. I had been so preoccupied by thoughts of my pregnancy and dealing with Eric and Alcide that I had almost forgotten about the power stirring inside of me. I tightened my fists and made a conscious effort to keep a check on it.

"Ms. Morgan, until some more time passes here with you in this realm I have no idea how quickly the baby will grow. I will come back in one week and we'll do more measurements to truly see what the growth rate is. Until then do not travel back to the Fae realm-."

I huffed. "Yeah, that will not be happening."

"And do not ingest any vampire blood unless your life depends on it," she continued ignoring my interjection. "Without those outside factors we'll get an accurate picture of how fast the baby is growing on its own. In the mean time I suggest you begin preparing for this baby. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"You can tell?"

"Usually at this far along the fetus genitalia is developed enough for identification," Dr. Ludwig answered.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, that would make it more real than it already was, but it would help me in preparation. "Umm…okay."

"It's a girl," Dr. Ludwig said flatly. She pressed some buttons on her machine and I heard the familiar sound of it printing.

 _A girl_. I was going to have a daughter. A smile touched my lips, but another set of emotions flooded me. More anxiety and fear mixed in with a hint of excitement. Dr. Ludwig turned off the machine and handed me two photos of my baby's profile and a towel to wipe myself off.

"I can do the paternity testing and have the results as soon as tomorrow, but I will need another blood sample to do so. I can also run some more tests, see if anything has changed since the last sample besides the fetal growth," she commented opening her medical bag. "I can take the sample now if you'd like."

I nodded absently, holding out my arm, my brain still lost in thought. I was going to have a daughter. I was going to be someone's mother and that someone would be a little girl. I hadn't given much thought to the sex of my child, especially since I didn't think I would be finding out so soon. I barely felt the prick of the needle when Dr. Ludwig took her blood sample and could only motion to the Ziploc bag with Alcide's hair when she asked me about the sample for the father. I dazedly nodded when she promised to call with the results of the paternity test the next day. I said my goodbyes and walked her to the door, feeling as though I was in a fog.

I sat at the kitchen table after Dr. Ludwig left, hand resting on my pregnant bump, staring off into space. I still felt in shock and was trying desperately to process all the information that Dr. Ludwig had relayed. I began making a mental list of the things that I would need, baby clothes, a crib, a car seat, and I would really need to buy a car now. I had to be able to transport a baby. I would need to warn Sam that I would be needing time off. I instantly felt overwhelmed and stressed at the growing mental list of things I needed and things I needed to do. I had too much to do and too little time to do it.

A strange urge rose in me, an urge to call Alcide and ask him to come over, so we could have that talk he so desperately wanted to have. I knew that if I vented to him he could talk me through it and make me feel better, but I knew I couldn't. He was with Debbie and when he and I were alone things got way too intense.

I jumped at the sound of a knock on my door, wondering who it could be when it was so late. I walked to the door, half expecting to find Eric or Sookie or even a persistent Alcide on the other side, but was surprised to find Bill Compton standing on my door step. He smiled politely at me, but I saw the way his nostrils flared, and his body tensed at being near to me.

"Bill?" I said looking past him and noticing two armed men in all black standing in my driveway. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to call on you so late, Chase," Bill replied apologetically. "I am looking for Eric."


	10. The Terrible Idea

"I haven't heard from Eric Northman since the night I returned."

The lie left my mouth so fluidly that even I believed it. Bill tilted his head slightly, his eyes squinting just a bit as he regarded me. I tensed, but did my best to remain still, not wanting my anxiety to show. Pam's words played over in my head, about the witches that had done this to Eric and the possibility that Bill had sent Eric to them purposefully. Bill had never given me a reason not to trust him, in fact he had been nothing but kind to me and had saved my life a few times, but I knew that he didn't like Eric. He had attempted to kill Eric once as far as I knew. I couldn't let him know where Eric was or how vulnerable he was.

"I see," Bill said finally. A smile spread across his face after a moment, softening it just a bit, but it did not reach his eyes. "I see you are with child. Congratulations."

I hesitated, my hands falling to my stomach protectively. "Thank you, Bill," I said tensely. "If that's all-."

"If you have not seen Eric, then you would not mind if I searched the premises then? Just to dot all I's and cross all T's," Bill asked with a casual shrug.

I frowned. "Yes, I do mind Bill Compton. My parents are here visiting and what I cannot have is, a vampire searching my house as though I am some criminal. I haven't heard from him and I meant it."

Bill glowered slightly, suspicion bright in his eyes, but nodded. "I apologize, Chase. I am only concerned for Eric's safety and as I knew you two were once…involved…I assumed he might seek refuge here. If you do see Eric please tell him that I am looking for him and to check in with his king."

I tried to smile. I wasn't sure that it showed. "Sure thing, your majesty."

I watched him walk off the porch, pausing as he reached the end of my walkway to glance over his shoulder at me before rushing off into the night in vampire speed, his two guards following after him. I waited for a few more minutes, my heart pounding. I shut the door once I was sure he was gone and ran to my phone, dialing Sookie's number and waiting anxiously for it to ring. I cursed as it went straight to voicemail before redialing it, only for it to go to voicemail again.

"Dammit, Sookie, it's me. Bill just showed up here looking for Eric and that cannot be a good thing. Call me."

I hung up the phone. I had to get to Sookie's and warn her that Bill was on the look out for Eric, who knows what he would do if he found Eric there. And if Bill had come to me there was no doubt that he would go to Sookie's next if he hadn't already. I rushed to my bedroom, pulling on my shoes and sweater. I grabbed my phone and keys, leaving out the front door quietly and locking it behind me. It was when I reached the driveway that I remembered I no longer had a car and sighed. Sookie's home was not far from mine, by car but it was at least a twenty-minute walk. And it was too dangerous for me to be taking a late night stroll with the way that I smelled. I begrudgingly turned to go back into the house when I felt something in the air, something that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

My heart rate quickened and I felt my power surge as fear crept up my spine. I turned slowly, looking around, expecting to see what was causing this and found nothing and no one. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, turning to go back into the house when Eric Northman appeared in front of me. I was unable to stop the scream that escaped my lips or the power that flooded from me directed right at Eric. He went flying backwards, colliding with a tree in front of my home and falling to the ground with a heavy thud. He recovered slowly, looking up at me dazed and confused.

"Oh my god, Eric," I said rushing to his side, I took him by the arm, helping him to his feet. "I am sorry, you scared me half to death."

"What was that?" he asked groggily, blood trickling down from his nose. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"That was my powers," I sighed. "You scared me and I lost control"

"Powers?" he questioned, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"It's a long story, what the heck are you-."

"Chase?"

I jumped at the sound of my mothers voice, turning to find my parents standing on my porch in their pajamas. Shit. "Mom, Dad, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized.

"Is everything alright? We heard you scream," My dad questioned taking a few steps towards me. He was eyeing Eric suspiciously.

"Yes, I am fine, I just got startled is all," I said blushing crimson. "Umm…this is Eric…the uh vampire that I told you about."

My dad frowned and my mom's eyebrows went up. Eric lifted his hand to wave, smiling nervously. "Uh….hi," he breathed.

"Hi," my mom replied waving back.

My dad continued to frown. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, dad, I am fine. I promise. I'll be in, in a moment."

My dad lingered, continuing to frown as he watched Eric, which was very unlike my father. He had always been an easy going guy. It was usually my mother who was the more protective and strict parent, but these weren't normal circumstances. My parents were meeting the vampire who had potentially knocked me up. My dad turned on his heels and ushered my mother back into the house, pausing to pass Eric one final glare before shutting the front door behind him. I turned back to Eric with a sigh.

"I don't think your father likes me very much," Eric frowned.

I ignored the comment. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Sookie sent me, she said someone showed up looking for me and that I might be in trouble," he answered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I replied. "But Sookie is right, we have to get you inside. You cant be seen. Bill showed up here as well and he could come back or be watching."

I took Eric by the hand, leading him up the porch and into my house. I made a beeline to my bedroom, shutting the door after Eric stepped in and locking it. Eric looked around my room uninterestedly before sitting down on my bed. I felt tension rise in the air between us as my mind wandered back to the kiss that he and I shared earlier in his cubby. I shook my head to clear the thought and stepped further into my room.

"I'm guessing that Sookie wants you to stay here with me now," I said. "The only problem is that my house is not sun proof at all and you have a cubby at Sookie's. I don't want you burning up."

Eric said nothing, only watched me as I started to pace.

"And if Bill is looking for you that means he could come back to either place," I thought aloud. "And seeing as the cubby is disguised, it's the safest place for you to be. So, you really have to hide in that cubby. Come on, we're going back to Sookie's."

Eric rose to his feet at my demand. "I don't want to go back."

"Eric, you have to-."

"I want to stay with you," he cut in. "I want to be with you."

I froze, looking up at him. "Eric, the safest place for you is at Sookie's. You have to be there."

Eric frowned. "But-."

"I'll stay there with you for tonight okay? I wont leave till your asleep. But this is about your safety and if something happens to you…" I trailed off at the thought, feeling my eyes watering. I wiped at them quickly and took a deep breath. I was not going to get emotional. "Let's just go. Can you fly us there?"

Eric blinked. "I can fly?"

I exhaled again. "Nevermind, how about vampire speed then?"

Eric hesitated, his eyes dropping down to my stomach. "Is that safe for the baby?"

"Eric, you sped me back to Sookie's house in vampire speed earlier this morning," I countered.

"That was different, it was an emergency situation," he replied.

"Look, I'm sure that she is going to be just fine if we use vampire speed, we just need to get you back to the cubby," I growled in frustration.

Eric froze, his eyes widening, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "She? It's a girl?" he asked breathlessly, motioning to my stomach.

"Oh. Yes, I uh, I found out tonight."

"Chase, that's amazing."

I felt my stomach drop a little. He still didn't know that the there was a possibility that the baby wasn't his. I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't have a gender preference, but it looks like I'm having a girl."

"We're having a daughter," he corrected.

A smile spread across Eric's face as he took a step towards me, placing one hand on my stomach and the other my cheek. Heat rushed through me at contact and I felt butterflies in my stomach signaling movement from the baby. I looked up at him breathlessly. There was an expression of pure joy on Eric's face and he leaned in close, pressing his forehead to mine. I tensed at this much physical contact, at the raw emotion that he was displaying to me, something that he hadn't done since the night that he had told me he loved me. And even on that night he had still been guarded. This was different. He was happy, truly happy at this news and he wanted to me to know. Why can't he be like this all the time? I couldn't stop myself from thinking it as my eyes closed and I took a deep breath. I couldn't let myself fall for this Eric. This was temporary and I had to make sure that I remembered that.

I reached up and gently removed his hand from my face, not wanting to offend him. "We should go."

He frowned slightly, but nodded. "Can I pick you up?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Vampire speed?"

"Oh, right," I nodded. "Yes, let's go."

He picked me up carefully, cradling me in his arms wedding style. "It would be better if you closed your eyes," he advised. "Tuck your head in towards your chin."

I nodded again, closing my arms and turning my face inward towards his neck. His grip on me tightened a bit and without warning I felt the wind pick up around us. I kept my eyes tight shut and my chin tucked in, trying to focus on my breathing. We stopped in seconds, my eyes opening to see that we were in front of Sookie's home. She was sitting on the porch steps, her eyes widening when she saw us, rising to her feet.

"Chase, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. "I sent Eric because Bill came, did you get my message?"

"Bill came to my house too," I replied. "And I know you don't want him here and that I said I would take him after two days, but Sookie the safest place for him is here. He has the cubby and its disguised. There is nothing like that at my house."

Sookie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Chase, I really think-."

"Sookie, please, he's in real danger, especially now with Bill looking for him," I cut in. I gave her a pleading look.

I saw the moment she relented, her arms uncrossing. "Let's get him inside before someone sees him."

She turned for the house and I followed, taking Eric by the hand and pulling him along. Sookie locked the door behind us. "What did Bill say?" she asked as she led us into the living room.

"That he was looking for Eric because he was concerned with his safety, which didn't seem genuine at all," I sat down on her couch while Eric loomed over me, looking uncomfortable. "He asked to search my home and I had to tell him no."

"He tried to come in here too and I had to block the door to keep him from coming in," Sookie frowned. "We need to figure out a way to fix Eric. We cant hide him here forever-."

"I don't want to be fixed," Eric cut in.

Sookie and I shared a glance. "Eric, you're in danger. You have to be fixed," Sookie said.

"But Chase doesnt like the old Eric," he reasoned looking down at me.

I sighed and rose to my feet as gracefully as I could, taking his hand. "Eric, we talked about this. I do like the old Eric. In fact I love him. We just have some issues and things are complicated. But you have turn back for your own safety. And that is the most important thing."

Eric didn't look convinced. "But if I stay this way, I have a chance to be a family with you and the baby."

My stomach turned. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to hurt him in his vulnerable state. He didn't know everything that the old Eric and I had been through. He didn't know about Alcide. He didn't know that he had ripped out my heart and stepped on it more times than I could bear. It wasn't this Eric's fault. Tension rose in the air as he continued to look at me expectantly.

"Let's go down to the cubby, in case Bill has someone watching the house and can see you through the window," I said changing the subject. "Sookie, I'm gonna get him settled and then I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and I led Eric to the cubby, opening the cabinet doors and ushering him. He descended the ladder first and I followed after him, closing the cabinet doors after me, finding him sitting on his bed, looking sullen when I stepped off the ladder.

"You don't want to give me a chance," Eric said softly, his eyes on the floor. "The old Eric hurt you too much. So much that even though you carry his child you don't want to be with him."

I froze at his words, my stomach sinking. "Eric…its…."

"Complicated. I know. You said that already," he answered, there was a bite to his tone. He looked up at me slowly. "He loves you," he said softly surprising me. "I may not be able to remember but this body does. I can feel it."

I stood silent, unable to think of anything to say, surprised at his words.

"I felt it when I first saw you and I still feel it now," he said rising to his feet, quickly towering over me. He stepped toward me and I felt heat between us. I tried to take a step backward from him, but was met with concrete wall. "My skin tingles whenever your near and I long for your touch," he reached forward and caressed my cheek. I stared up at him breathlessly, frozen in place. "And in the day when I rest, I dream of your body against mine, the taste of your blood in my mouth, your hands in my hair."

"Eric," I breathed, finally regaining my ability to speak. "I-."

"I don't feel this way when I am near Sookie. I don't dream about her. I don't crave her. You and I, we shared something intense," he continued. "I know that we did. I know that I love you even if I do not completely remember you," he stepped forward again, his body barely an inch from mine. "I am sorry, Chase. Sorry for all the times that the Old Eric hurt you. Sorry for all the times that I made you doubt yourself and that I didn't truly show how much I adore you."

I felt my face flush, swallowing hard as I looked up at him. I had waited so long to hear these words, for him to make these declarations, that I had given up long ago on hearing them. It was the reason that I had chosen Alcide, even though I knew that I still loved Eric, Eric had never truly admitted his feelings for me or apologized for everything that he had done to me. And though I knew this Eric wasn't the real Eric, that this Eric was a shadow of his former self, it didn't stop my heart from fluttering at the words. It didn't stop me from considering giving this Eric another chance.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked huskily, his thumb tracing my cheekbone.

I hesitated. Was I going to do this to myself again?

"Chase."

The way he said my name made me shiver. Temporary, Chase, this is all temporary, that little voice in the back of my mind warned again, just as it had done earlier when we were in this very cubby kissing. Don't do this to yourself again. The voice was right, it usually always was, but my heart was still aflutter. I knew what would happen if I let myself go, I would fall for him again, hard and fast and I would hit the ground hard when he returned to his former self. We were doomed. We always had been, regardless of our feelings for each other, it just never seemed to work. But I still wanted him. Maybe this time things would be different…

"Kiss me," I demanded.

Eric didn't hesitate, his mouth found mine in seconds, his tongue sliding over and dancing with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands gripped my hips. I melted against him as he deepened the kiss, my back against the concrete wall, my knees threatening to give. I had missed his kiss. I had missed all of him. I knew that this was probably a bad idea, that I might regret this in the morning, but I pushed that all to the back of my mind and decided to consciously go through with this terrible idea.

Eric turned, pulling me along with him towards his bed, maneuvering me onto to the bed gently, and climbing over me. I caught my breath before his mouth was on mine once more, one hand tangled in my hair, the other beside my head holding his body above mine. He paused long enough to pull his hoodie over his head with one hand before recapturing my mouth, hands travelling down the side of my body before going back up and under my shirt. Sparks shot through me at our skin to skin contact, I arched into his touch, a moan escaping my throat until his hand slid over my pregnant bump causing a flutter within. I broke away from his kiss with a gasp, sliding upward on the bed, my hands on my stomach protectively. He remained at the foot of the bed, looking at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Did I hurt you?"

"The baby," I blurted.

Eric looked at me confused. "What?"

"The baby, I felt her, we can't do this," I said shaking my head. "What if we hurt her?"

Eric chuckled, crawling up the bed to join me at my side. I frowned at him.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"Chase, women have had sex while pregnant for centuries. It's safe."

"How would you know? You don't even remember who you are," I countered.

"Chase," he sighed. "Take a deep breath."

I continued to frown up at him.

"Chase," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes, but took a deep breath as he ordered, surprised that I actually felt a bit calmer after doing so. He waited until I had completed my deep breath and looked at him before kissing me again, this time slower. I still felt hesitant and worried, but it all started to melt away when Eric's hand touched my thigh, careful to avoid my belly, and slid up towards my center. He palmed me through my pants, applying pressure in all the right places, letting out a lusty sigh against my skin. I relaxed into his touch, feeling as though it had been an eternity since he had touched me so intimately.

"I will go slow," he breathed against my lips. "I won't hurt you or our baby. All you will feel tonight is pleasure."

He sounded sure of himself, almost like the old Eric, and a thrill rushed through me. "Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," he replied.

I awoke the next morning to complete darkness. I blinked, disorientated and confused about my whereabouts, waiting for my eyes to adjust and frowning when they did not. I felt a presence behind me, a heavy arm on my waist and I sat up in a panic, signaling the motion lights of Eric's cubby which illuminated the small space. Eric was asleep beside me, reminding me just where I was. I sighed a bit and pulled the sheet up to cover my naked body, running a hand through my disheveled hair. I felt a blush touch my cheeks as I looked down at Eric, remembering the events of the night, our bodies entertwined on this very bed, Eric's tender touch on my skin, the orgasms. A smile touched my lips and I shook my head, trying to dislodge the memories. I heard a buzzing sound coming from my the floor and realized that it was my cellphone. I searched through our discarded clothes until I found my pants, pulling my phone from the pocket to see I had 6 missed calls, all from my parents cell number. Shit. I had completely forgotten they were leaving this morning. I called my mothers number back quickly.

"Chase?" my mother answered.

"Mom, I am so sorry, have you left yet? I completely forgot you were flying home today," I said quietly.

"No, but our cab is on the way. Are you alright? We got worried when we woke up to find you gone," she answered.

"Yes, I am fine, I just stayed the night with…Sookie," I said slowly. "I will come home now to see you before you go."

"Don't worry about it honey, you sound tired, get some rest. We can lock up for you and we will call when we get back to Austin."

I felt like a jack ass forgetting about my parents leaving, especially with everything they were planning to do for me. "Mom, I feel terrible. I should really come home and see you off."

"The cab is supposed to be here in half an hour," she answered. "We will wait for you if you insist, but it's really-."

"No, mom, I am coming, right now," I said rising from the bed. "I'll be there in ten."

I hung up before she could protest further, redressing quickly. I placed a quick kiss on Eric's cheek, finding that he hadn't moved at all since I had awoken and climbed up the ladder and out of the cubby. I was rushing for the door when I spotted Sookie coming down the stairs.

"Hey," she called. "Where you going?" What's the rush?"

"I forgot my parents are leaving this morning," I sighed. "I didn't mean to sleep here, but Eric and I were talking and…" I trailed off as Sookie arched a curious eyebrow. I wasn't sure I wanted her to know that Eric and I had slept together. "And I fell asleep. Now I have to rush home."

"I can give you a ride on my way to work," Sookie offered. "I just have to grab my keys."

When Sookie and I pulled up, a cab was already waiting for my parents in front of my home. I thanked Sookie for the ride and rushed inside to find my parents and gathering their luggage. "Mom, Dad, I am so sorry. I wasn't planning on staying the night at Sookie's."

"It's alright, honey, we'll be back soon anyway. In the mean-time please remember to call and let us know how you are," my mother said wrapping her arms around me. "And how our grandchild is doing," she added as an after-thought.

I squeezed her, relishing in the warmth and smell of her that always made me think of home. "I will mom."

I turned to my father next, frowning when I realized that he was frowning. My dad was a very easy-going guy. He was never frowning. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He sighed and stepped forward with opened arms, his frown being replaced by a sad smile. "I hate to leave you is all," he answered as I went into his arms. I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Chase, please, be careful with that vampire. I know he may be your child's father, but…" he trailed off shaking his head. "Just be careful please."

I pulled away from him, nodding. "Of course, dad."

"We love you," my mother said hugging me again.

"Come on Mary, the cab is waiting," my dad said placing a hand on her shoulder.

I walked my parents to the door, embracing them each once more before watching them load their luggage and selves into the cab awaiting them. I offered a wave, watching them drive off before turning to go back into my home and locking the door behind me. I yawned sleepily, still feeling tired after my late night with Eric and considered going back to bed until I felt my cellphone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it from my pocket, the number familiar, but one I didn't immediately recognize. I answered as I stepped into my kitchen, my stomach rumbling with hunger.

"Hello?"

"Chase, it's Dr. Ludwig."

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Ludwig," I replied, frowning at the contents of my fridge. I needed to go grocery shopping again. Nothing seemed appealing. "I wasn't expecting a phone call so soon."

"I have the results of the paternity test," Dr. Ludwig continued, ignoring my comment. "The DNA sample you provided was a positive match."

I stopped walking, feeling my stomach drop. A positive match? That meant that…

"In laymans terms that means whoever provided that sample is the father of your child," Dr. Ludwig explained.

"Alcide," I breathed.

After the night I had shared with Eric, a part of me had hoped that he would be the father, it would just solidify my choice to give him another chance despite our history. I could say that it was because I wanted us to be a family, that he deserved to be in his child's life. All of which would be true. But as usual when it came to my life, the odds were against me. As much as I care for Alcide, he was not the ideal candidate. He had moved on with his life. He was in a relationship with a woman who had tried to kill me on more than one occasion and was responsible for my biological father's death, nothing about coparenting with Alcide would be easy. In fact this news just complicated things more. How could I tell Eric now that he wasn't the father after last night? And what was I going to do about Alcide?

"Chase, are you still with me?" Dr. Ludwig questioned.

I snapped back to reality, my grip on the phone tightening. "Yes, sorry, I am here."

"Did the werewolf or the vampire provide the DNA sample?" Dr. Ludwig questioned further.

"It was the werewolf."

Dr. Ludwig made an odd sound. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, generally humans and supernatural creatures cannot get pregnant with a werewolf's child, only werewolves or shifters can. So, the fact that you are pregnant by a werewolf is a miracle in itself," she answered absently. "I will be coming to do another examination in 6 days to check the fetal growth. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel fine," I said sitting down in my kitchen chair.

"Good. I will see you in 6 days," Dr. Ludwig replied. The line went dead.

I sat in the chair, feeling dazed. I felt like kicking myself for putting myself in this situation, my mind going over all the mistakes I had made in the past few months. Why had I let Cassandra talk me into going to Fangtasia that night. What would I be doing if I hadn't of gone, if I had never met Eric or Alcide? What would my life be like then? I knew I wouldn't be sitting alone in a kitchen after spending the night with a vampire while carrying a werewolf's baby. I chuckled at the thought. Why is my life so screwed up?

I took a deep breath and picked up my cellphone once more, making a decision about what I would do next. I dialed information and asked for the number to Alcide Herveaux, relieved to find that he was listed. I dialed his number and unconsciously held my breath as it rang. He answered after a few rings, his voice sleepy.

"Hello?"

"Alcide, it's me," I said.

"Chase?" he said, suddenly sounding more alert.

"Did I wake you? I can call back…"

"No. No. Its fine," he cut in. "I just had a late night at the construction site. Are you okay?"

My foot tapped on the linoleum floor nervously. "Yes…I…" I trailed off. Unable to think of the right words to tell him. It seemed like such a simple thing to say.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Alcide probed at my silence, his voice full of concern.

"Can you meet me for breakfast?" I blurted.

"Now?"

"Yes, I can meet you somewhere in Shreveport in an hour?"

"Uh sure, theres a diner not far from my place. We can meet there?"

"Okay, where is it?"

I wrote down the address to the diner we would meet at and promised to be there within the hour. I hung up without saying goodbye, the anxiety of having to meet Alcide and tell him that he was the father of my child rushing through me. I called for a cab and went to shower and dressed quickly, hearing the honk of my waiting cab, just as I finished slipping my shoes on.


End file.
